ROCK AND LOVE
by Janis O.x
Summary: Viviendo la vida intensamente, un chico despreocupado descubre, que el amor es mejor cuando la amistad esta incluida en el paquete... No se trata de estar enamorado de la imagen, sino del fondo. / —No entiendes... Me hace volar con solo mirarme, me hace sentir todo sin que uno de sus dedos me toque. / —¿Eso es cierto?... NaruHina SS SI
1. DESCONOCIDA

**Aclaración:**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ROCK AND LOVE**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **DESCONOCIDA**

—Si es que alguna vez, alguien me lo pregunta. Responderé... Si... Rayos... Si... Totalmente de acuerdo. La música es lo máximo. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Aunque no me lo pregunten lo diré para toda la vida. Felicidad pura.

—Nadie te está preguntando...

—Esa voz particularmente chocante y aburrida que acaban de escuchar es Sasuke, por mucho tiempo ha querido ganarse el lugar de mi _mejor amigo_ , pero está lejos de lograr serlo, ¿saben de lo que hablo no? un limón es azúcar comparado con este amargado.

—De nuevo idiota. Nadie te está preguntando nada. Y para que quede claro. Yo nunca he querido ser tu amigo.

—Hmp… Claro… —Giro el rostro y me encuentro con varias caritas sonrojadas, entre ellas Saara, linda chica, me gusta, ¿tengo tiempo para una aventurilla? See, lo tengo…

—Chicos salimos en 5 —grita Sakura, se inclina y besa al amargado.

Sai en una esquina apenas y los nota. La pelirroja me vuelve a tocar el brazo y se aproxima peligrosamente a mi rostro. Lo único que puedo hacer es responder con una sonrisa maliciosa. La tengo…

Unos gritos de júbilo me distraen de mi faena. Son Kiba, Lee y Shino… Kiba llega hasta donde estoy, me da una palmada en el hombro. —Ustedes siguen hombre.

—¿Ya? —Pregunto alarmado.

Sakura rueda los ojos acompañada de los dos pálidos morochos. —Ya tarado. —Me grita.

Me alejo de la conquista actual para acercarme a mi amiga. —Hey… hemos sido amigos desde siempre, pero hay ocasiones en las que siento que te aprovechas totalmente de la situación para tratarme mal.

Sasuke me da un empujón. Lo miro mal, pero antes de poder regresárselo. Sakura me rodea el cuello con el brazo y me jala a ella. —En realidad, querido Naruto tú te aprovechas demasiado de esta amistad… No te haría daño dejar tus ligues un rato y enfocarte en el toquin que estamos a punto de dar. —Termina dándome un golpe en la cabeza.

He sido amigo de esos tres por mucho, mucho tiempo. Primero conocí a Sakura, esa chica es un peligro para la sociedad, no conozco a alguien más amarrado y violento en un escenario y fuera de él. Es toda una diosa si le das una guitarra. Tiempo después Sasuke se convirtió en mi vecino. En una de las tantas visitas de la pelirrosa a mi casa, se quedó completamente enamorada del amargado. ¿Qué le vio? Estoy seguro de que ni ella misma lo sabe. Polos opuestos. Literal. Ella es una explosión y él es… una ¿implosión? Bueno algo así. Sakura lo trajo a nuestra bina para convertirnos en un trio.

Hace unos 4 años conocimos a Sai, en nuestras clases de música. En un principio considere que era una versión menos oscura de Sasuke, pero estaba equivocado. En cuestión de oscuridad, el gana completamente. Reacio a relacionarse con la gente, totalmente insensible e imprudente. Más que yo y eso ya es decir demasiado.

A pesar de eso, un día se le ocurrió la mejor idea del mundo. Hacer una banda. En sus palabras. Lo teníamos todo. Sakura componía canciones, Sasuke, a pesar de como se ve, es un blando con una voz prominente, Sai, nos había demostrados en un par de ocasiones que era todo un virtuoso en el bajo y yo… ¿Quieren saber lo que hago yo?

Claro, adivinaron. La batería. No podía ser de otra manera, un instrumento tan potente y divertido como ese, solo podría ser tocado por un loco como yo.

Así llegamos a esto. Pasarla en conciertos y fiestas con los amigos, no hay una mejor manera de vivir.

Lee pasa a lado de mí, me da un cadazo. Está enfiestado como de costumbre. No le puedes dar ni dos gotas de alcohol. Pero es genial en la guitarra, el con Kiba y Shino, son de las bandas más geniales que he podido ver. **"Akamaru"** , se llaman así debido a que el perro de Kiba murió al poco tiempo de que se formaron. Sí, son algo cursis. Tienen la particularidad de que su baterista canta. Y que voz caray. Shino tiene de verdad una voz profunda. Kiba es un maestro con el sintetizador, no tienen bajo, pero no les hace falta.

Desde que tenemos este proyecto hemos conocido a incontable cantidad de personas. De todo tipo, compositores, músicos, intentos de grupies… ellas son lo mejor. Sé lo que les digo... de verdad.

—Demonios Naruto. ¿Puedes darte prisa? —El amargado gritando. No me crean, pero antes de ser novio de Sakura, él no era así.

Comenzamos a tocar. Desde mi posición en lo alto del escenario detrás de todos. Esto parece magia. Hasta Sai brilla cuando estamos aquí. El público grita y nos ovaciona.

Estar en festivales o toquines de mala muerte. Es igual. "Lo mismo son diez mil que poca gente, lo importante es transmitir lo que se siente." Cito a Los Caligaris.

Terminamos nuestra presentación, tras bambalinas nos espera la fiesta temprana del evento.

Ni siquiera tengo que mirar, Sasuke y Sakura se pierden en ese instante. ¿En qué momento dejamos de ser un grupo unido? —Parece que solo quedamos tú y yo ¿eh Sai?

Ok, solo soy yo, Sai ha sido capturado por Ino Yamanaka, Pobre. Ino no lo soltara en una semana.

Antes de escoger con quien puedo retomar mi camino a la fiesta, me intercepta Gaara. —¡Hey! Se la rifaron. —Le grito.

—Naruto, —Choca la palma conmigo y me da una sonrisa pequeña. —Ustedes también. —Me dice regresando a su seriedad.

—¿Dónde están los otros?

—Lo mismo te pregunto a ti. —Me rebate. Él tiene una banda junto con sus hermanos.

Me encojo de hombros. —¿Qué importa dónde estén? Es momento de divertirnos. —Le doy una palmada y nos adentramos en la multitud.

Chicas por todos lados, alcohol, gritos, risas. Mi amigo está rodeado de un par de chicas guapas, yo tengo a Saara de nuevo a mí alrededor. Es la típica princesita, pero que cuerpo…

Me estiro para tomar una cerveza más de la barra. Me intercepta una manita… pequeña. Volteo y me encuentro los ojos más raros y hermosos que pude haber visto en mi vida entera. Son unas perlas brillantes, ¿Es real?

—Perdón. —Oh, habla, Tiene una boca pequeña y delicada, las facciones más tiernas y finas que he visto en mi vida. Una chica menuda, con el cabello enorme.

—No hay problema. Tómala tú. —La aliento.

Me da un asentimiento de barbilla y voilá, una sonrisa preciosa empieza a bailar en sus labios. Se aleja. Solo puedo ver su espalda, con la espesa cabellera cayendo sobre la misma.

Tengo que conocerla…

Saara sigue aquí. —¿Quieres ir a algún lado? —Coquetamente se cuelga de mi brazo y se pega lo más humanamente posible a mí.

Raro, hace tres segundos tenía muchas ganas, pero ahora solo tengo ganas de ver esos ojos perla de nuevo. La tomo suavemente de la mano. —No nena. Tengo cosas unos pendientes. —La mirada desolada que me dedica no me conmueve en lo más mínimo. Después de ver esa cosita morocha no puedo ver como algo bueno a nadie más.

Oh, la veo. Está en el otro lado del salón… ¿con Kiba?

Sí. Esta con su banda. La veo junto a un par en particular. No los conozco, pero se ven como amigos de Lee. Tengo que moverme, tengo que estar cerca de ella.

Gaara me voltea a ver con extrañeza. Le hago una seña con mi rostro indicándole que mire en dirección a la chica desconocida.

—¿Qué? —Me responde.

—¿Los conoces? —Muevo los labios en una réplica muda.

Gira su rostro una vez más. —¿Akamaru?

Inclino mi cabeza de nuevo. Por fin lo entiende.

Asiente con la cabeza. —El tipo del cabello largo es amigo de Lee, una de las chicas es su novia.

Voltee con cara de espantado. ¿La chica desconocida será la novia?

Rayos, el nudo de mi estómago se disuelve cuando veo al castaño abrazar cariñosamente a la trigueña. ¡Victoria!

Gaara me sigue viendo con el ceño fruncido. Aleja al par de chicas y me jala del brazo. —Correcto Uzumaki… habla…

Mi mirada se vuelve divertida. —No sucede nada.

—Claro… —Me habla incrédulo. —¿Quieres ir con ellos?

—Acepto. —Lo arrastro en dirección a mi desconocida. —No, —paro en seco. —Espera, tenemos que ser más casuales.

El pelirrojo levanta una ceja. —Lo que digas Naruto. —Su semblante serio, pero sus ojos repletos de una chispa juguetona. Por eso somos amigos. Me acompaña a todo.

De la nada Lee llega a nosotros. —Sabaku no, Uzumaki. —Nos abraza quedando en medio de los dos. ¿Ya dije que andaba un poco happy? —Chicos vengan. Les presentare a mi mejor amigo. —No pude evitar erguirme al escuchar eso. Mi oportunidad.

Kiba ríe a carcajada suelta con mi desconocida y la novia del chico castaño. Shino expectante a lo que dicen, nos voltea a ver. Rueda los ojos al mirar a Lee.

—Chicos, chicos. —Su voz pastosa y patosa, nos hace sonreír a todos. —Miren a quien me encontré.

Mi desconocida, me mira y sus mejillas se cubren con un hermoso rubor rosáceo. Sonríe. Maravillosamente sonríe y baja la mirada.

—Él es Neji. —Grita Lee. —Estará en los juegos olímpicos. —dice lleno de orgullo.

—Eso todavía no es un hecho Lee. —Dice el castaño. Su novia le besa la mejilla.

—Es más que un hecho amor.

—Tenten… ella es Tenten. —Cada minuto le es más complicado hablar a mi amigo Cejotas. La susodicha ríe de su amigo, le da una mirada significativa al resto.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de llevarle a descansar. —Dice Shino. Su semblante serio hasta la sepultura.

—Nos haremos cargo. —Kiba lo coloca encima de sus hombros. Lee balbucea incoherencias.

—Lo llevare yo. —Dice Neji. Su voz firme pero amable. —De cualquier modo. Hinata tiene que regresar pronto a su casa.

Hinata. Se llama Hinata. Y ya se va. ¡Noooo!

—Adios. —Su vocecita tan suave, dulce, delicada… mi corazón se dispara, empieza a rebotar buscando salir de mi pecho.

Kiba y Shino se acercan a ella, la besan en la mejilla y yo quiero sacarles los ojos. ¡Es mi desconocida!, quiero decir… ¡Mi Hinata!

Tenten la toma del brazo. —Bye chichos. —dice la Trigueña besando también a Shino y Kiba. Se acercan a nosotros dos.

—Gaara, —se señala, mi amigo pelirrojo. —Naruto. —Me señala a mí.

Ambas chicas sonríen. —Ciao. —Dice Tenten. Hinata solo sonríe y baja la mirada.

Dios. Cuántas ganas de gritar ¡no te vayas!

 _N.A. ¡Hola! Normalmente no soy de poner notas, pero bueno... Solo quiero agradecer a las personas que han pasado por aquí a leer y han dejado algún comentario, o aunque no lo hagan, gracias (o perdón por quitarles el tiempo)._

 _Esta historia se me ocurrió, mientras pensaba en el siguiente capitulo de "LAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA", espero que sea de su agrado._

 _Saludos_


	2. CONTACTO

**CAPITULO 2**

 **CONTACTO**

Ha pasado poco más de dos semanas de la primera vez que vi a Hinata. Hubo un nuevo toquin, pero mi hermosa desconocida no estuvo presente. Al parecer, tuve suerte de que Neji la llevara. Según el Cejas, es poco común verla, al igual que al castaño.

Hinata.

Tengo que poder contactarte.

—¿A ti que te pasa? —Sakura tiene una fijación con los golpes a mi cabeza. Comencé a sobarme la parte afectada recientemente.

—Sakura… ¿Será posible que mantengas tus lindas y virtuosas manos alejadas de mi cabellera? Sé que es difícil, solo hay que verla, sedosa y brillante, pero por algo estas con Sasuke, si quieres tocar a alguien, si necesitas contacto físico, puedes por favor ¿gastar tus ganas con él?

Solo me gane un nuevo golpe. —Que idiota eres.

Sai llega para agregarse a la ecuación. —Hola…

Le di una mirada respondiendo su saludo. —¿Qué pasa con Ino?

—Está loca. —Contesta serio. —Por mi… —¡Ja! ¿Esa fue una sonrisa?

—Sai, te lo he dicho una y mil veces no sonrías. ¡Asustas! —Solté una carcajada, Sasuke me acompaño al igual que Sakura. Somos unos buleadores malvados con Sai, pero en nuestra defensa, él es peor… mucho peor.

Nuestro ensayo paso sin mayor percance. Aunque todos esperábamos el momento en el que Sai atacaría. No sucedió, lo cual solo sirve para asustarnos más… Algo trama.

Por una vez en la vida, no tengo plan para la tarde, no veré a nadie, solo estaré en mi casa y dormiré o… también puedo hablar con Lee de nuevo. Le pedí que me ayudara a contactar a Hinata, la idea no le gusto, me dijo que ni siquiera a él siendo el mejor amigo de Neji se le permitía mucha cercanía con la hermosa pelinegra.

Escucho el timbre del teléfono, suena una, dos, tres, cuatro… por fin responde. —Hey amigo. —Su voz entusiasta. Lee definitivamente es Rock.

—Hey Cejas… ¿cómo va la investigación que realizarías por mí?

Suelta una carcajada. —No te rindes ¿eh?

—Me conoces bien.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en la chica?

Mmm la duda del millón. Lo he estado pensado y de hecho llegue a una conclusión. Es todo lo contrario a mí. Tal vez por eso me puse como idiota. Lo de los malditos polos opuestos. Puede que sea cierto. Solo hay que ver. Sakura y Sasuke, Ino y Sai… Temary y Shikamaru… Polos opuestos… todo el mundo está lleno de ellos.

Esa chica es el mío. No me puedo sacar de la cabeza esos ojazos. El día en que la vi, me percaté de que Neji tiene unos ojos similares, perlas de igual manera, pero no brillaban como lo hacían los de Hinata.

—Me gusto. —Respondo simplemente.

—Bueno… no me quiero arrepentir de esto. Actúa correctamente Naruto.

—Claro.

—Le dije a Tenten, ella me dijo que haría que te agregara en FB. Es lo único que pude hacer por ti.

Ok, entonces solo debo esperar que me agregue… —¡Va! Perfecto Cejas. Te amo.

Se ríe y me cuelga.

Agregarme por FB… ¿Quién sigue usando eso? Yo lo odio. El FB definitivamente no es lo mío. Pero, eso no evitara que llegando a mi casa lo primero que haga sea abrir la maldita página.

OOO

¡Ja! Ya ni de mi contraseña me acuerdo. ¿Cuál era?

Después de 500 mil intentos por fin pude acceder a la mentada página.

Rayos, miren esto, no solo tengo una solicitud, tengo más de 70 solicitudes. Hace años que no pasaba por aquí.

Revise la lista de arriba abajo y viceversa. El nombre de Hinata no apareció por ningún lado. Pero hay varios nombres raros como: Little Rabbit, ah Saara también… Amaru, Fuu, Shion… Hasta Temari, ¡Vaya! ¿Quién iba a pensar? El FB si es harto utilizado… Pero no está Hinata por ningún lugar.

Entro al perfil del Cejas, si, ahí está su amigo Neji y Tenten… mmm pero no tiene ninguna Hinata. Tampoco Tenten. Demonios. Seguro ni FB tiene mi desconocida.

Me llega una notificación… Nueva solicitud de amistad… Ja soy de lo peor solo tengo a Sai, Sakura y Sasuke de amigos. Qué pena. Insisto FB debería estar pasado de moda. Nadie debería usarlo.

Solicitud de amistad de ¿HH Byakugan?

Mmm normalmente hay nombres raros pero ¿HH Byakugan? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Bueno quien quita y en una de esas es Hinata. La curiosidad pudo más y entre a su perfil, No hay fotografías de la persona, pero… oh, esa chica es la novia de Neji. Y veo también la foto de Neji, en los amigos. ¿Sera posible?

Sí, estoy seguro que es ella.

ACEPTAR

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "Hola"

Tiene que ser ella, tiene que ser ella, está en línea. Responde.

 **HH Byakugan** "Hola"

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "¿Cómo estás?"

 **HH Byakugan** "J Bien… ¿Tú?"

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "Genial"

Demonios, como le pregunto si es ella.

 **HH Byakugan** "Mira esto"

Un link… sin poder evitarlo estalle en risas. Era un video de Seven nuestra banda… Me enfocaban particularmente a mí. La descripción de video versaba "El baterista más guapo".

 **Kurama Uzumaki "** I like it \m/"

 **HH Byakugan** "Me tengo que ir. Hablamos luego."

¿Qué? Noooo…

OOO

Un nuevo día en mi vida.

No he olvidado que tengo un par de incógnitas por revelar.

1.- ¿Hinata es en realidad HH Byakugan?

2.- ¿Fue ella quien tomo el vídeo?

Demonios debo levantarme. La universidad en la mañana es lo peor... pero en la tarde lo es aún más... ni cómo hacerle…

Ayer, pese a que estoy en contra del FB tuve que descargar la aplicación al teléfono para ver qué sucede con esa chica. Me irrita un poco sentirme así. Esta hermosa, pero tampoco debería afectarme tanto como para quitarme el sueño.

Uh, un mensaje.

 **HH Byakugan** "Hola, bonito día"

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "Igual a ti xD"

mmm, genial. Totalmente inesperado. Pero, pensándolo bien, no puede ser Hinata, ella se veía en su totalidad muy tímida. Aunque tal vez se desinhibe un poco por chat...

OOO

El día en la escuela estuvo normal, no recibí más mensajes de Byakugan, y sinceramente tampoco quise enviarle nada yo. Porque... en primer lugar podría no ser Hinata y en segundo lugar, si resultara que si es, no quiero espantarla.

—Naruto. —La voz gruesa y rasposa de Gaara me hace verlo.

—Gaara. —Lo saludo alegre. —¿Qué tal el día?

—Fatal. —Me responde inexpresivo y se recuesta en una jardinera. Se acerca Shikamaru a nosotros. Levanta una de sus manos en un saludo mudo y casi inexpresivo. —Nara, Temari te buscaba hace un rato.

—Ya la vi, —Shikamaru sigue el buen ejemplo de Gaara y se tiende a lado de él.

—¿Que sucedió? Ya sabes qué onda con "tu desconocida" —El pelirrojo se burla un poco y hace las comillas con sus dedos.

Le sonrío y resoplo. —Nada, aparte delo que supimos ese día.

—¿De qué hablan? —Shikamaru se anexa a nuestra conversación.

—Naruto está enamorado. —Gaara se burla nuevamente.

Shikamaru toma el comentario como nada importante y vuelve a su admiración del cielo.

Niego con la cabeza y me acuesto a lado de estos dos locos. Perdemos el resto de la tarde así.

OOO

Al anochecer llego a mi casa. Me debato entre manar mensajes a Byakugan o no. Tampoco quiero molestar a Lee para salir por fin de esta duda...

Oh... llegó un mensaje...

 **Cerezo Haruno** "Wow pensé que odias FB... ¿qué haces aquí?"

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "Nada..."

 **Cerezo Haruno** "Lo que sea, lo descubriré."

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "No lo dudo"

Hasta Sasuke está conectado.

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "Hey tú"

No me responde...

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "Deja de hablar con Sakura y respóndeme imbécil"

 **Uchiha Sasuke** "?"

Dios. Hasta por chat es así... ¿Cómo lo soporta Sakura?

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "¿Cómo lo soportas? (Adjunto la captura de pantalla de Sasuke)

 **Cerezo Haruno** "Lo amo "

Mejor dicho, no sé cómo los soporto yo.

Oh, oh... Byakugan está conectada.

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "Hey... ¿Qué tal el día?"

 **HH Byakugan** "Bien"

 **HH Byakugan** "¿Qué tal tú?"

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "Nada fuera de lo cotidiano... ¿Qué haces?"

Debe de haber una forma de saber si es ella...

 **HH Byakugan** "Tarea, ¿tú?"

Oh, yo no estoy haciendo nada en particular, solo espero a que tú quieras platicar conmigo y me reveles mágicamente que eres mi desconocida y así poder pactar una salida o algo, vernos, besarnos y pasar el rato… conocernos profundamente…

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "Platicaba con unos amigos"

No es del todo mentira ¿cierto?

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "¿Qué estudias?"

 **HH Byakugan** "Literatura. ¿Tu?"

No es muy platicadora que digamos. Afortunadamente nunca he necesitado eso para desenvolverme en una conversación. Si fuera un dependiente jamás me habría hecho amigo de Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru o Shino… Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez el mundo entero es así. Tal vez soy yo el que está mal.

No… totalmente descartado. Si no fuera por estas pequeñas marcas de nacimiento en las mejillas seria el hombre perfecto. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Lo soy.

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "Música"

 **HH Byakugan** "¿De verdad?"

¿Cómo?

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "Si… «De verdad»"

 **HH Byakugan** "jaja ah ok… suena bien"

Eh, no la siento convencida.

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "No lo es siempre. Pero bueno, cuéntame algo de ti."

Eres Hinata, no eres Hinata, ¿debo de dejar de perder mi tiempo contigo?

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿Trabajas?, emm ¿Te gusta Seven?, ¿Tienes hermanos?, ¿Te gustan los perros?, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?, ¿Qué es Byakugan?, ¿Por qué estudias literatura?, ¿A qué hora sales al pan?, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?, ¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?"

Eso. La mejor alternativa. La atiborro con preguntas y así no puede salir con una respuesta como: No sé qué contarte o ¿qué quieres saber?

 **HH Byakugan** "jaja esas son muchas preguntas."

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "Tengo algo de tiempo."

Siempre y cuando resultes ser Hinata, si no seguiré con mi búsqueda.

 **HH Byakugan** "Bueno… Soy Hinata, te vi el otro día en El Rayo, pensé que sabias quien era."

¡Sí! Lo sabía tenía que ser…

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "Claro que sabía, me refería a tu nombre completo."

Eso Uzumaki. Bien salvada.

 **HH Byakugan "** Ah, ok… bueno, me apellido Hyuuga… siguiendo con la lista… Nop… Sip… Sí, una… Sí… todas las tonalidades del morado… Es algo de familia… Estudio literatura porque me encanta leer y pensé «Genial, podría leer todo el tiempo» Al menos hasta ahora así ha sido… Nunca salgo a comprar pan jaja… Me encanta la canela, su olor y su sabor, lo que sea que la contenga es bueno para mi jeje y por último, cuando sea grande quiero ser… Janis Joplin jaja…"

 **HH Byakugan "** Te toca a ti. Mismas preguntas"

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "Janis Joplin es genial."

 **HH Byakugan "** Sí, es mi novia, no te metas con ella."

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "No me atrevería."

 **HH Byakugan "** Entonces… ¿?"

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "Ah ok, cierto… Naruto Uzumaki, a tu servicio. No trabajo en realidad, pero en ocasiones ayudo a mi abuelo a revisar escritos, tiene una pequeña editorial… Amo a Seven, son mi vida completamente. No tengo hermanos, me gustan los perros pero prefiero los gatos, tengo uno, mi color favorito es el perla que tienen tus ojos."

 **HH Byakugan "** =3"

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "No tengo idea de lo que es byakugan, pero tiene algo que ver con tu familia, según entendí… Yo no estudio literatura, pero estudio música porque, siempre ha sido una fuente de libertad para mí. Mi vida gira en torno a ella.

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "Salgo al pan siempre que se termina, lo cual es muy a menudo, mi abuelo come demasiado… mi comida favorita es el ramen… delicioso, delicioso ramen yomi …"

 **HH Byakugan "** jaja"

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "Cuando sea grande quiero seguir siendo yo."

 **HH Byakugan "** jajaja Tal vez a mi también me gustaría ser tú.

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "¿Tu tomaste el video del link de ayer?"

 **HH Byakugan "** No… lo encontré cuando te busque para agregarte. Estabas etiquetado."

¿Etiquetado? Oh, tal vez debería ponerle más atención a esto del FB.

 **HH Byakugan "** Oye… tengo que apurarme con la tarea, hablamos después ¿sí?"

Claro que si Hinata. Te por seguro que hablaremos.

 **Kurama Uzumaki** "Va XD"


	3. TOMAR SU MANO

**CAPITULO 3**

 **TOMAR SU MANO**

—¿Nagato, no sientes que algo está muy callado por aquí…?

—No exactamente Karin, de hecho ha estado callado con nosotros, pero ve… sus dedos se mueven a la velocidad de la luz… ¿qué alma afortunada será la responsable de robarnos los gritos de nuestro buen Narutito…? ¿Será que lo podemos averiguar?

—Podemos, podemos, sin duda podemos…

Me encontraba muy concentrado hablando con Hinata, hace casi tres semanas que hablamos diario, es una chica genial y pese a todo los pronósticos, (mis pronósticos obvio: La vería rápido, intercambiaríamos genes de alguna manera, y nos desecharíamos pronto) resulta que me encanta hablar con ella y que para pesar mío, no nos hemos visto ni una sola vez, por lo que el intercambio de genes ha quedado descartado. Lo sé, no hay vida más triste que la mía. ¿Ya dije que es una chica genial? De repente el celular escapa de mis dedos…

—Hey… ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Karin carraspea antes de entonar con voz estridente, la única voz que tiene para ser sincero. —Sí, ya lo leí y me ha gustado bastante… —carraspea nuevamente y hace un cambio de voz, estridente, claro, siempre estridente, pero ahora agudo. —¿De verdad te gusto? Nunca había conocido a un chico que le gustara Jane Eyre…

—¿Jane Eyre? —Pregunta Nagato. —Literatura inglesa… ¿Naruto leyendo Jane Eyre?

Antes de contestar cualquier cosa, corrí directamente a Karin, debía recuperar mi teléfono. Antes de acercarme, el aparato voló, pero mis reflejos son tan buenos que le gane a Nagato en la captura.

—Nuestro bebe está enamorado… —Karin comienza a cantar y correr alrededor de mi con esa frase.

¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? Claro que no… Es solo que, esta chica es divertida, y genial, y muy tierna, inteligente y… hermosa…

Nagato se aproxima, detiene a Karin y me pasa un brazo por los hombros. —Entonces… ¿Quién es la susodicha?

Veo los ojos expectantes de ambos pelirrojos, soy el único Uzumaki habido y por haber que no tiene el cabello de ese color.

—No sucede nada, solo leí un maldito libro… ¿Qué tiene de especial?

—Que lo leíste… —Me gritan al unísono.

—Ok, no lo leí, solo le escribí que lo leí… ¿Contentos?

—No sabes mentir Naruto. —Karin se pone seria. —De cualquier modo no importa, yo tengo que aprobarla, es mi derecho…

—Obligación… —La corrige Nagato.

—Como sea, es mi trabajo, así que no te emociones mucho leyendo eh…

—Ustedes dos exageran, no es para tanto. Aparte ya me tengo que ir, tengo ensayo… Así que adioooos.

Karin entre cierra los ojos en mi dirección. —Te estaré vigilando peque… —Revuelve mi cabello y me besa la mejilla, Nagato me da un golpe con el puño en el hombro y se despide también.

La verdad, no tenía ensayo… solo necesitaba sacarlos de mi casa.

Normalmente los domingos en la tarde mis primos planean reuniones conmigo, considero que se debe a que, quieren ver que estoy bien o algo. Desde siempre ha sido así. Supongo que al ser el "huérfano" de la familia, me gano un poco más de atención.

Cierto. Hinata aún espera mi respuesta.

 **Hinata:** … y ¿qué piensas?

 **Naruto:** ¿De qué?

 **Hinata:** jejeje del libro obvio.

Ah, claro de eso hablábamos antes de que nos interrumpieran.

 **Naruto:** Pues, me gusto en el sentido de que finalmente están juntos, aparte la Jane, es muy de seguir sus ideales y valores. Eso siempre lo considero respetable.

 **Hinata:** Claro, aunque pasa por mucho para estar con el señor Rochester. D:

 **Naruto:** Si, eso fue algo aburrido. Se me hizo eterno. Pero por eso mismo fue que agradecí el final jaja… Y luego que el primo ya la quería para mangonearla en el desierto o quién sabe dónde…

 **Hinata:** Jajaja, sí, pero estaba guapo.

 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo puedes decir que estaba guapo?

 **Hinata:** La descripción de él… obvio parecía guapo.

 **Naruto:** Tienes razón era rubio ¿no? ;-)

 **Hinata:** Justo a eso me refería jaja… Oye, vi que la BBC hizo una serie del libro, ¿la vemos?

 **Naruto** : ¡Va!

 **Naruto** : ¿No es de miedo?

 **Hinata: ¡** Es una serie de Jane Eyre!

 **Naruto** : ¿Eso qué? Ya ves que luego pasaban cosas raras, que se incendiaban las camas y se escuchaban risas tétricas…

 **Hinata:** ¡Pero sabes que era la esposa!

 **Naruto** : ¡Y ella daba mucho miedo!

 **Hinata:** jaja… Te mandare la serie por Drive, ¿la vemos en la noche?

 **Naruto** : Bien, pero vas a tener que llamarme de nuevo.

 **Hinata:** Pero no es de miedo.

 **Naruto** : Ese es el trato.

 **Hinata:** Vale, pero solo porque me gusta hablar contigo.

O

Inicia una semana más. Levantarse temprano y con la flojera a mil. Bueno, eso habría sido mi vida hace más de tres semanas, pero desde que hablo con ella… todo fluye de manera diferente, más tranquilo, más llevadero, más interesante, más creativo, más dichoso… Como ya dije, llevo 3 semanas hablando con Hinata, todos los días, en las mañanas o en las noches o durante del día.

Casi puedo decir que no hay tema que no hayamos tocado.

Como es mi relación con Sakura, Sai y Sasuke… Su familia, mi abuelo… problemas varios y diarios… Los programas y series que gustan a cada quien. Le propuse empezar a ver How i meet your mother, ella me invito a ver Outcast… Totalmente fuera de mi género. Lo sé, es difícil de creer, pero el terror no es lo mío.

Raramente todas las series que me ha recomendado han sido de miedo. Lo repito es mi polo opuesto…

Mi celular suena… una nueva notificación. Últimamente esa tonada hace que mi corazón se acelere a velocidades imposibles. Notificación de FB "HH Byakugan ha publicado en tu perfil"

¡Ja! Resulta que Hinata ama jugar The World of Magic. No, eso jamás ha sido lo mío, perooo… sí, empecé a jugar con ella… Me ha publicado la captura de pantalla de nuestro juego de ayer.

"Ese Kurama es todo un galán" me pone.

"Se hace lo que se puede" Respondo.

"¿Al rato tendrás tiempo para jugar?"

Claro… para ti todo el tiempo del mundo. Dice mi subconsciente.

"Si, en la noche me conecto. :D"

El otro día fuimos a un calabozo, pero no debíamos ir ahí, porque aun éramos débiles, me sacrifique para que ella pudiera teletransportarse a un lugar seguro. Lo sé, gestos románticos como ese, no cualquiera. Lo mejor de todo, es que te puedes dar besitos con los otros jugadores. Hinata evidentemente me ha dado unos pocos… yo le he dado más.

Ha sido divertido. Lo acepto. Más que divertido. No sé qué me pasa. Al principio era solo físico, o eso creo, pero ha evolucionado tanto. Me refiero a que, no hay tema que no toquemos cuando estamos juntos. Bueno en el chat. No la he visto desde esa primera vez. Pero el chat me pone de buenas diario. Hace poco pasamos a los mensajes de whats y hemos trascendido hasta llamadas telefónicas.

Cómo el otro día. Ella se quería asegurar de que viera la serie esa de miedo y me llamo. La vimos juntos. De alguna manera fue así. No importo que fuera de miedo, de hecho, fue agradable ver esa serie de terror y escuchar su vocecita por el auricular.

Hablamos durante horas cuando termino el primer capítulo.

No hay cosa que vea, escuche, lea o sienta que no quiera compartir con ella. Es como si fuéramos mejores amigos.

Lo que es raro, porque mi mejor amiga es Sakura, no me mal entiendan, la amo, desde siempre hemos estado juntos, su abuela y mi abuelo son bueno amigos entonces, desde chavitos nuestra amistad surgió. Puedo hablar de lo que sea con ella, a pesar de todo lo que me puede juzgar, sé que siempre va a apoyarme. Con Hinata, el sentimiento es el mismo… solo que más grande… lo siento más intenso.

Como si hubiéramos sido hechos para estar juntos. Todas nuestras cosas empatan.

—Naruto… —Me alcanza Lee.

—Hey Cejas… ¿Qué pasa? —Mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja, más por el hecho de hablar con Hinata que por ver a mi amigo.

—Nos vamos a juntar hoy en casa de Shino… ¿Vas?

Ouh… es que tengo que llegar a mi casa a jugar con Hinata… —Eh… ¿a qué hora?

—¡A las 6! —Me da un pulgar arriba y se va corriendo. —Nos vemos ahí. —Grita a lo lejos,

Bueno, puedo jugar con ella desde casa de Shino…

O

Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando al entrar a casa del Aburame, me encontré de frente con nada más y nada menos que Neji… Abrí tanto los ojos que el tipo me vio con mala cara, creo que lo asuste.

—Hola… Soy Naruto, tu eres el amigo de Lee ¿cierto? —Me escuche más ansioso de lo que hubiera querido.

Después de escuchar el nombre del Cejas, se relajó un poco. —Cierto. —Dio un paso a lado, intentando huir y dejarme solo. ¿Sera posible que Hinata esté aquí?

—Emm ¿vienes solo?

Levantó una ceja. Me entrecerró los ojos. —Sí. —Contesto con recelo y se fue.

Abrí la ventanita de Whats más usada en las últimas semanas, hasta tengo un acceso directo a ella. Así me comunico más rápido de lo que canta un gallo.

 **Naruto:** Hola… oye vine a casa de Shino. ¿Estás aquí?

 **Hinata:** Hola :D… No D:

 **Naruto:** D':

Hinata me pone en una situación completamente diferente, nunca me había sentido tan lento y torpe cuando hablo con una chica. Saben de lo que hablo. Lento y torpe en cuestión del ligue. Porque hablo, hablo tanto, tanto con ella, pero nunca de lo importante, de vernos, de lo bonita que es, de vernos… ¿ya mencione que nunca hablamos de vernos?

No puedo seguir así, es como una relación a distancia. Tengo que verla pues.

 **Hinata:** ¿Aun te conectaras en la noche?

 **Naruto:** Sí \m/

 **Hinata:** jaja… me gustan tus cuernitos merol, te los copiare. \m/

 **Hinata:** Hablamos al ratin.

O

En casa de Shino, si jugué un rato con Hinata, a escondidas, ¿Qué pensarían mis amigos si me vieran jugando esa cosa de tonos pastel?

Llegando a mi casa, lo primero que hice (después de huir de mi abuelo), fue marcarle.

—Hola. —Me encanta como su voz es tan suave.

—¿Qué onda? ¿Lista para zambullirnos en un capítulo más de Jane Eyre?

Escucho su risita. —Siempre y cuando no te quedes dormido de nuevo.

—¡Que no me quede dormido!

—Claro que sí… y lo peor, es que cuando escuche tus ronquiditos, me pregunte a mí misma ¿Sé habrá dormido? Y sabía que sí, pero no sabía qué hacer. Entonces te pregunte ¿Te dormiste?... pero no me respondiste nada, lo que me confirmo que estabas durmiendo.

—Que no dormía… solo descansaba los ojos…

Sí, demonios, lo acepto, me quede dormido, pero fue totalmente involuntario.

Sus risas. —Sí, claro…

—Bueno, hoy no lo haré.

—Si quieres hacemos otra cosa. Te aburrió "la Jane". —Escucho su risita de nuevo. "La Jane" así la nombre yo.

—No, la serie si esta buena, solo que, tal vez fue cansancio acumulado. —Aunque siempre me he dormido tarde, últimamente abuso más por hablar con ella.

—Me acusas de no dejarte dormir.

—Eh sí. Así es jovencita.

—Está bien… ya te dejare dormir… perdona…

—No, no, no. Nada de eso. Ahora te tienes que desvelar conmigo.

—Bueno, pero solo porque tú instes.

—Insisto. ¿Entonces la Jane…?

Su risita, de nueva cuenta. —No… dejemos a la Jane para los fines de semana, hoy hagamos otra cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Algo que tú quieras.

Oh, oh… a mí siempre se me ocurren cosas tontas… ¿Qué puede ser?, ¿Qué puede ser?, ¿Qué puede ser?... —Ah, ya sé, una competencia de trabalenguas.

Pero… ¿que acabo de decir? Su risa me detiene de estrellarme contra la pared. —Vale tengo uno: Qui… quiero y no quiero querer a quien no queriendo quiero. He querido sin querer y estoy sin querer queriendo. Si por mucho que te quiero, quieres que te quiera más. Te quiero más que me quieres ¿Qué más quieres?, ¿quieres más? —Se vuelve a reír.

—Perdiste desde el principio. Te trabaste. A aparte es más rápido. Mira: Un burro comía berros y el perro se los robó, el burro lanzó un rebuzno, y el perro al barro cayó.

Se carcajea a la distancia. —Ese ni siquiera es un trabalenguas.

—Claro que lo es,

—Bueno, no vale, fue muy corto.

—No sabe perder señorita Hinata.

—No perdí jovencito Naruto.

O

Pasamos el resto de la noche así, hasta que el sueño nos ganó, mi oreja me ardía de mantener el teléfono pegado a ella, pero, no quería perderme nada de lo que decía. Es un vicio, un vicio del que no puedo ni quiero salir.

O

 **Hinata:** Buenos días bello durmiente \m/

La mejor manera del mundo para despertar, es con un mensaje de ella.

 **Naruto:** Oye mis cuernitos estaban registrados ante derechos de autor jum.

 **Hinata:** Me gusta cómo te enojas.

 **Naruto:** No has visto nada.

 **Hinata:** ¿Das miedo?

 **Naruto:** Terror.

 **Hinata:** No te creo.

 **Naruto:** Te puedo hacer una representación.

 **Hinata:** Vale… pero antes, a la escuelita, corrale, corrale joven.

 **Naruto:** Ya voy… (Enfurruñado) Estas alimentando mi enojo.

 **Hinata:** jaja… siento tu ira… ¿Ya desayunaste?

 **Naruto:** No… =(

 **Hinata:** Desayuna algo, no te vayas así.

 **Naruto:** No hay nada de comer en la casa.

 **Hinata:** Aunque sea una lechuga, algo…

 **Naruto:** Ya vi el refri, no hay lechuga, pero me llevare unos cuantos cubitos de hielo en una bolsa de plástico. D:

 **Hinata:** Si, está bien, al menos, solo no lleves el estómago vacío.

 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo que «al menos»? Nooo, tu debías decirme que no, que me traerías el desayuno, que me salvarías de comer eso. ¿Qué clase de heroína eres?

 **Hinata:** jaja, de la que no se inyecta… digo… no sé qué quise decir. Me haces decir cosas sin sentido.

 **Naruto:** Eres divertida. Ya desayune. El abuelo no es el mejor en la cocina, pero hace el intento.

—Te terminas todo Naruto, no me desmañano para que dejes la mitad de la comida.

—Esto está incomible viejo. Ni siquiera tú te lo comes.

 **Hinata:** Oye, ¿sabías que se proyectará una documental de Janis? ¿Quieres ir a verlo?

Oh, Por. Dios. No lo puedo creer, será posible que por fin la vea de nuevo.

 **Naruto:** ¿Contigo?

 **Hinata:** jeje eeh si

 **Naruto:** O sea presencial, ¿juntos? ¿En persona?

 **Hinata:** ja, pues sino ¿de qué otra manera lo veríamos?

 **Naruto:** Solo confirmaba. Sí, ¿cuándo quieres ir?

 **Hinata:** ¿Qué tal el sábado?

 **Naruto:** Sí, también ¿podemos ir al cine? Quiero ver esa peli nueva de Escuadrón Imprudente. *o*

 **Hinata:** jaja "imprudente" Vale. \m/

 **Naruto:** Mioooos…. \m/

O

Es sábado.

El gran día es hoy. Me bañe, me peine, ¡hasta planche mi ropa!

Me dirijo a la Plaza que acordamos céntrica para ver la peli. Mi celular empieza a sonar. No es Hinata.

Fiuu, por un momento pensé que me cancelaría.

—¿Qué hay Sai?

—Me hablo Sakura, te fue a buscar, pero… oh no importa, tenemos toquin hoy. Nos invitaron al aniversario de los Siete Espadachines.

—¿Cómo?

—Siempre tan lento. —Escucho como suspira. —Ok, ok, no te preocupes. Palabras simples. —Se aclara la garganta, como si fuera a decir lo más importante del mundo. —Ensayo. Hoy. En una hora. No llegues tarde.

—¿Qué dices?

—¿En serio eres tan tonto?

Paso de largo de su insulto. —Hoy no puedo. Voy a salir. Quiero decir estoy fuera.

—Sakura ya acepto. Tienes que ir. No es opcional. —Demonios. Me colgó.

Y Hinata lleva 10 minutos de retraso. ¿Será que no va a venir?

Suena mi teléfono de nuevo. ¡Es ella!

—Hola. —Mi voz alegre.

—Naruto. No te enojes. No te enojes. —Rayos si me va a cancelar. —Ya casi llego, es que de verdad hay mucho tránsito, pero en... no más de 15 min llego ¿sí?

—Ah… si… —Demonios. ¿Ahora qué hago? No puedo faltar con los chicos.

O

Espere y espere. No se tardó 15 minutos, se tardó 20… Pero llego. Es lo importante.

La vi caminando por el estacionamiento de la plaza. Yo la esperaba en la entrada de la misma.

Vaya… Es mucho más bajita de lo que la recuerdo. Viene vestida con una falda de vuelo de mezclilla que le llega poquito más debajo de las rodillas y una blusa de manga larga azul, abotonada hasta el cuello, la misma esta fajada dentro de la falda, es una chica delgada. También trae unas botas largas. Vaya, nunca había visto una combinación como esa… ¿Eso es lo que Sakura llama vintage?, de todos modos se ve... tan bella, me sonríe desde la distancia. Su cabello suelto, revolotea un poco con el viento. —Hola. —Me saluda con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo enorme.

—Hola. —Me acerco a ella, para besar su mejilla. Ella me corresponde. Dios. Que bien huele…

—Perdóname. No pensé que fuera a ver tanto tránsito. Entonces... ¿entramos?

Oh… Por un momento lo había olvidado. —Eh… como te lo digo. —Por acto reflejo lleve mi palma a la parte posterior de mi cabeza. —Creo que no puedo ver la película.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No es de miedo. —Sus ojos, dos lunas llenas con un ligero tono lavanda, grandes y brillosos fijos en mí. Es tan bonita.

—No, no es eso. No te enojes. Es que me avisaron apenas hace unos minutos que tengo que ir a ensayar para un evento en la noche.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que nos viéramos otro día? —Sus ojitos tristes y su boquita en un puchero. ¡Dios!

—Porque no quería que nos viéramos otro día. Mira, podemos vernos otro día y ver la peli. Pero hoy, podemos ir a comer y después… ¿No te gustaría ir a mi ensayo? —Espero que mi sonrisa sirva para convencerla. Seguí un consejo de Shikamaru. Asentir mientras hablas para que tu contraparte acepte lo que dices.

La veo dudosa.

—Anda vamos. Sera divertido.

—¿No se enojaran los chicos de tu banda?

—¿Qué dices? Claro que no.

—Bueno… Ok… ¡Va… vamos! —No muy segura me sonríe. Es lo único que necesito.

¡Éxito!

—Primero lo primero. ¿No tienes hambre?

—La verdad no.

—Anda vamos por algo.

—¿Un helado?

—Sí, pero también por algo de comer. Yo muero de hambre.

—Siempre que hablamos tienes hambre. —Se ríe. Pero qué bonita es esta niña. ¿Ya lo había dicho?

—Siempre tengo hambre, para ser justos. —La tomo de la mano y entramos a la plaza. Su mano es muy pequeña, claro, como ella, no esperaba unas manos enormes. Lo que quiero decir es que… olvídenlo.

Recorrimos el centro comercial casi en su totalidad… Ella solo quiso un helado como bien había dicho, y yo me compre un sub de pollo parmesano.

—¿De qué va el evento de hoy?

—Ah, es el aniversario de una banda. Los Siete Espadachines. ¿Los has escuchado?

—Eso creo. —Voltea los ojos como si estuviera recordando. —Si… cre... creo que suenan bien, pero están algo locos ¿no? —Sus muecas. Lo raro es que, al hablar con ella por chat, me imaginaba unas muecas y caras muy similares.

—Están loquísimos. Pero se la rifan. —Le digo.

—Claro. Si tú lo dices te creo. —Vuelve a sonreír.

Una cosa más que podemos sumar en esta situación de cosas raras con Hinata, es que, no me siento en modo cacería con ella. Hemos hablado, como ya dije durante semanas y es todo muy divertido e interesante, y ahora, teniéndola enfrente, con sus sonrojos y cara tierna, con ese cuerpito que se ve tan bien formado y pequeño, no me siento como si quisiera lanzarme en picada a por ella. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Me tiro en picada, cada vez que se trata de ella. Pero va más allá…

Me importa lo que dice, no me quiero perder ni una sola palabra. Me siento incapaz de poder tocarla. Como si nuestro hechizo se fuera a romper por acercarme y tomar sus labios entre los míos.

Algunas de las características que más me gustan de ella son, su timidez nata, es muy reflexiva, no importa el tema, si le digo algo, le saca como mil vueltas y siempre llega a una solución o resultado beneficioso. Es serena, me calma y contrarresta toda la energía que muchos de mis amigos dicen que está mal dirigida. También es muy educada, no sé si eso tenga que ver con su familia, su cultura, sus creencias o la manera en la que vive cada libro que lee. Es particularmente bondadosa y… es… inocente.

Es tan inocente. Cuando empecé a hablar con ella, así de lanzado como soy, quise hacerle comentarios de lo bonita que era, o sacar información de sus novios o algo, no saque nada, de principio considere que tal vez fingía no entender el doble sentido en el que le hablaba, no era así. Es inocencia pura. Nunca ha tenido novio. Y Cejotas me dijo que su primo Neji, la cuida más que a cualquiera, más que a su novia.

Miro mi reloj. Ha llegado la hora de irse. —Ya es tiempo Hinata. ¿Vamos? Le extiendo la mano.

—Sí. —La toma y de nuevo veo ese rubor, que la hace ser la más bonita del universo.

O

En el trayecto Hinata, me hablo de Cumbres Borrascosas… Libro que acaba de terminar y que consideró demasiado dramático, mucho más que Jane Eyre. Resulta que hay unas tres películas del libro. Hemos quedado de verlas cuando terminemos la serie de la Jane.

De repente escucho unas carcajadas tan suaves que, de no ser porque la tengo a lado no pasarían de ser risas comunes.

—¿Qué pasa le pregunto?

—Nada…

—Dime… —Quisiera voltear a verla, pero debo conducir con precaución, lo último que quiero es que a ella le suceda algo.

—Espero que no te quedes dormido como lo hiciste con la Jane…

—Oh, que no me quede dormido… —Hago un puchero.

Sus risas no se terminan. —Es que no inventes. De repente escuche como un zumbido y pensé "¿se habrá quedado dormido?", pero dije «no, claro que no…» y cuando te pregunte no respondiste… —más risas. —Fue tan cómico.

—Siempre que puedas vas a sacar el tema ¿no?

—El tema salió solito, no lo saque yo.

—Tú hiciste que saliera. —Le digo y finjo estar muy molesto. —oye, esto me recuerda, ¿no me harías una demostración de cómo eres enojada?

—La ibas a hacer tú.

—Hay que hacerla ambos.

—Vale.

O

Por fin llegamos a la casa del bastardo de Sasuke, (que queda a pocas casas de la mía). Ya se escucha ruido. Reviso mi reloj y confirmo que no llegue muy tarde.

Bajamos del auto e invito a Hinata a que camine a la puerta.

—Tu primero. —Me dice, su voz casi un susurro. Sus risas terminaron cuando me estacione.

La tomo de la mano y hago que me siga de cerca. Percibo su perfume. Delicioso.

No he puesto ni un pie dentro, cuando Sakura ya me está jaloneando, por todos lados.

—¿A qué maldita hora llegas? —Me cubro la cabeza previniendo los golpes que seguro están por llegar. No llegan. Abro los ojos y encuentro al trío de Ss viendo inquisitivamente a una Hinata que parece un jitomatito maduro. Roja, roja…

—Ah… Les presento a Hinata.

Ella intenta saludar casual, pero falla estrepitosamente. Parece un poco impactada por el recibimiento de la Haruno.

—Hola. —Sakura la saluda cordial. —No quisimos asustarte, solo así… emm, no… quiero decir… hola…

Sai se ríe, todos lo volteamos a ver con miedo, Algo común en nosotros. —Tranquila chica. La fea así es de agresiva, pero el rubio idiota es de un material indestructible. No le sucedió nada. —Se acerca a mí y tantea con sus brazos como si estuviera revisando que no llevo drogas. —Ves… intacto.

Sasuke se da una palmada en el rostro. —Pasa. —Se señala. —Sasuke, ellos son Sakura y Sai…

—Ho… hola… —Por fin habla. Lo rojo no ha bajado en intensidad,

Me acerque a ella. —Tranquila, son raros, pero son buenos. —Me sonríe y solo me ve a mí a partir de ese momento. Debido a que ensayamos en el patio de Sasuke, la llevo a los columpios y ella se sienta. Desde aquí puedes ver. Si necesitar algo me haces una seña ¿vale?

—Vale. —¿Cómo es posible? Ni quiera me toca, solo me sonríe y yo… yo siento todo…

Me costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano regresar mi vista a mis amigos.

Iniciamos el ensayo. Sakura ya tenía la lista de canciones, las tocamos en ese orden… después de un rato cuando mi amiga pelirrosa considero que sonaban perfecto, nos dejó descansar 5 minutos para después cargar la camioneta de Sai con el equipo…

Sakura se acercó a hablar con Hinata. No escuche nada de lo que dijeron y ninguna me comento nada tampoco.

—Naruto. No creo poder ir con ustedes. Debo regresar pronto a mi casa.

No pude evitar ponerme triste. —Seremos los primeros en tocar. —Dice Sai.

Volteo a verla esperanzado. —¿Eso qu… qué qui… quiere decir? —me habla nerviosa.

—Que puedo llevarte cuandito terminemos. Lo prometo. Vamos ¿sí? —No muy segura asiente con la cabeza. —¡Bien!... Yo los seguiré… —Les grito.

—Ok… dice Sasuke…

—No quiero ir de mal tercio con estos dos. —Grita Sai.

—Maneja. —le grita Sakura y cambia su postura y gestos para dirigirse a su novio. —Sasuke… —Corazones en sus ojos… —Te aparte un lugar…

Sasuke le da una sonrisa diminuta.

O

Llegamos a un pequeño local que pertenece a Zabuza, al primero que veo es a Haku que es roadie de la banda. —¿Qué hay? —Uno más a la lista de los inexpresivos…

Sasuke y Sai, ya se han dedicado a bajar la mayor parte del equipo. Sakura me dice que cuidará de Hinata mientras ayudo yo también, por lo que no me queda de otra más que hacerle caso.

Aquí están casi todos. Listos para la fiesta.

Cuando terminamos de instalarnos regrese para buscar a Hinata. —Hey Sakura, ¿dónde está…? —Señala con la mano y volteo a la dirección que apunto.

Esta con Kiba y su banda. Bueno, es normal, son amigos de su primo. —Naruto. —Me saluda Shino.

—¿Qué hay chicos?

—Nada Uzumaki, nada nuevo… y ¿tu? —Me pregunta Kiba, está actuando muy condescendiente. No me gusta.

—Nada nuevo tampoco. Eh Hinata, ¿quieres ir con los chicos del otro lado?

—Sí, vamos. —Su sonrisa pequeña y gloriosa. Sus sonrojos interminables. Mi corazón que quiere salir de mi pecho. Mi puño que se quiere incrustar en la cara del Inuzuka, algo se trae.

O

Como dijo Sai, fuimos los primeros en tocar. Estuvo bueno, el público era en su mayoría amigos, pero, el festejo es lo importante. Vi a Hinata todo el tiempo, Lee se le acerco, y estuvo con ella mientras tocábamos, sonreía y me veía solo a mí. ¿Sería posible que yo también le guste?

Al bajar del escenario me llovieron brazos. En serio. Sé que no lo entienden, lo explicare. Apareció Saara de nueva cuenta. Al parecer no hemos podido concretar nada y ella tan servicial, quiere darme otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

—No puedo, ya me tengo que ir. —Le digo y corro en dirección a mis amigos. —¡Chicos! Me voy, debo llevar a Hinata.

—Vale. —Dice Sakura,

—Nosotros levantamos. —Me dice Sasuke.

Oh, eso si no lo esperaba. Que buena onda son mis amigos después de todo.

—¡Corre! Ahí viene Saara de nuevo. —Volteo y me encuentro con Kiba, que ha puesto un brazo en mi hombro para retenerme. —¿Qué te pasa Naruto? ¿Qué haces con esa chiquilla, cuando esta disponible esta otra? —Señala a la princesita pelirroja. —Esa niña no te va a dar lo que buscas.

Quito su brazo de mi hombro. —No te metas donde no te llaman. —Me alejo y llego con Hinata. —Terminamos, vamos, te llevare a tu casa.

—Sí. Gracias Lee, por la compañía.

—Es un placer Hinata. Cuídate. —Choca su puño conmigo y seguido de eso eso escucho algo de un rugido de la juventud, lo que indica que está listo para entrar de lleno a la fiesta.

O

El camino a su casa resulto algo largo. —Vives algo lejos.

—Perdona Naruto, no te lo dije desde un principio, disculpa el inconveniente.

—No, no, no quise decir eso. De hecho me gusta. Así podemos estar más tiempo juntos. Me ha gustado mucho verte.

Baja la mirada y noto que esta algo apenada. —A… a… a mi ta… también. Estuvo divertido.

—¿Quieres que salgamos el otro fin? Ahora si, a ver el documental.

Sonríe antes de responder. —Sí, me gustaría mucho. Eh, Nauro, ¿solo vives con tu abuelo?

—Si… —Se quedó callada un momento. —Mis papás me corrieron de la casa cuando era un niño.

—¿De verdad? —Su voz angustiada.

Reí. —No, la verdad no. —Al notar su carita triste me he dado cuenta de que tal vez no debí jugar con eso. —Bueno, mis papás murieron hace mucho. Vivo con mi abuelo por esa razón.

—Naruto… Por favor perdóname, no te quería incomodar.

—No pasa nada. No es un tema del que hable diario, pero no es grave.

—De todos modos perdón, no debí inmiscuirme.

—Me gusta que te inmiscuyas, me gusta hablar contigo de todo. —Ap, creo que se me fue la lengua. —Quiero decir, somos amigos ¿no?

—Sí. A... a mí también me gusta hablar contigo Naruto.

Gire a verla, me sonreía tan cálida. Hinata Hyuuga, no solo es bella por fuera, es hermosa por dentro. —Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando tenía cuatro años. —Mi lengua se volvió a soltar sin mi consentimiento.

—Al menos los conociste. —Su vocecita tierna y lastimera. Le duele que me duela según parece.

—Me gustaría decir que sí, pero no los recuerdo tanto como quisiera. —No me gusta hablar de esto, pero no recordar a tus papás es algo de verdad difícil de llevar. Mi abuelo, es genial, en serio, lo amo tanto. Mis primos, son lo máximo, aunque siempre me molesten, me quieren y me cuidan. —Pero veo sus fotos en la casa y pienso… definitivamente sus genes están en mí. Mira, —tomo mi cartera y se la doy. —Dentro hay una fotografía de ellos.

La toma no muy segura. —¿La busco?

—Sí, para que los conozcas. —Abre la cartera y mira la fotografía, no demoró mucho en encontrarla.

Sonríe. —Definitivamente son tus padres.

—¿Verdad?

—Sí, ella era tan hermosa, y tú papá… te pareces mucho a él.

—Somos igual de guapos ¿no?

Se ríe. —Creo que tú eres más guapo, porque no solo tienes la belleza de él, también tienes la de ella.

Cuando dijo eso, fue como si un espacio que estaba hueco en mi interior se llenara. Fue como recibir un abrazo. Como cuando sientes que has llegado al lugar en el que vas a estar seguro siempre. —Lo que más deseo es, poder verlos, algún día, en algún lugar, hablar con ellos en un sueño o algo…

—Tal vez pasa diario y no te has dado cuenta. Debes poner atención a todos los detalles Naruto. Al amanecer, los colores rojo y amarillo se funden para dar inicio a un nuevo día, ellos están ahí, en ese momento, invitándote a levantarte y a iniciar otro día más. Estoy segura que donde estés y donde vayas, ellos están contigo, acompañándote.

Olviden lo del hueco de mi interior. Hinata me lleno todo. No solo por lo que me dijo, la manera en que lo hizo, su compañía. Me hacía la vida tan… diferente, me daba un propósito. Una manera de ver las cosas completamente nueva.

Entonces recordé algo que había leído justo por ella en las semanas recientes. "Si en algún momento se te cruza alguien que te sacude el alma; agarra su mano, abrázate a sus besos, empápate de su tiempo. Aunque sea por un ratito, esos que duran toda la vida." Bocanadas y Besos de Lucas Hugo Guerra.

Tome su mano. —Gracias.


	4. PARA ESO ESTAMOS AQUI

**CAPITULO 4**

 **PARA ESO ESTAMOS AQUÍ.**

—Entonces ¿qué la hace diferente? —Sai desdeñoso y en una esquina hace la pregunta, que a mi parecer todos deben hacerse.

Estábamos reunidos en el ático de Sakura. Me hicieron venir con promesas falsas, hablaríamos del próximo evento y la pelirrosa nos enseñaría las nuevas canciones. En realidad empezó el bombardeo de preguntas intensivo. Estar en una banda, no quiere decir que compartas todo lo que te sucede con tus amigos/compañeros, claro que no quiere decir eso, y en realidad a ellos nunca les había importado con quien salía. Pero según parece, Kiba soltó la lengua ayer y les advirtió, así como lo oyen, les advirtió a mis amigos, que la chica en cuestión era de cuidado, que no podía hacerme el tonto con ella. Que no era como todas.

¿Qué?

¿Verdad?… lo mismo dije.

—Kiba debería meterse en sus asuntos. Ella de verdad me importa. ¿Podemos dejar el tema de lado? Por favoooor. —Estoy por llegar a mi límite.

—Solo unan vez más… ¿Qué dices que te dijo?

Me hundí en el sillón. —Chicos necesito que por una vez en su vida me tomen en serio. Ella dijo... dijo algo muy importante para mí, hablamos de mis padres y ella… es una chica tan tierna, tan buena… dijo que era un chico lindo y divertido, que le gusta estar conmigo. ¡Que tengo la belleza de mis padres! —Moví los brazos e hice ademanes para que alguien me rebatiera lo que acababa de decir. —Fue tan sincera cuando lo dijo.

—A decir verdad, es lo más cariñoso que te han dicho desde Shion, cuando dijo que eras un idiota y que no te quería volver a ver —Sai sin miramientos se burla. Nada nuevo.

—¿Estás seguro de que hablaba de ti...? —Solo la mire... Saskura Haruno, mi mejor amiga, hay veces en las que me pregunto, de donde demonios se me ocurrió nombrarla así. —¿Qué? Te amo, pero tienes que aceptar que lindo no es precisamente la palabra que te describe. —Se justificó.

—Eso no es de sorprender, hay demasiadas descerebradas detrás de ti... —Para rematar Sasuke. ¿Cómo fue que termine hablando con estos idiotas de Hinata?

—Descerebradas, detrás de un descerebrado... —El idiota de Sai, es totalmente la contraparte de la creatividad, siempre busca hacer bromas y poner apodos, pero no lo consigue. O tal vez como siempre lo he pensado, es insensible y desgraciado por placer.

—Ella no es ninguna descerebrada y no piensa que yo lo sea tampoco. —Les digo a los tres.

—Lo que la convierte en una descerebrada. —Agh, maldito Sasuke.

—Mira Naruto yo te quiero, pero hay que aceptar que eres del tipo que solo busca calor un día y se aleja después, ¿por qué sería diferente ahora? —Mi amiga pelirrosa trata de conciliar, tal vez ha notado que me han colmado.

—Eres lo que se llama un mujeriego, y no en el buen sentido como yo. —Rio ante el comentario del idiota paliducho.

—¿Buen sentido? —Sasuke también se ríe de él.

—Ustedes saben de lo que hablo. —dice serio y vanidoso.

—Ino controla todos y cada uno de tus movimientos. —Le digo.

—Porque yo lo permito. —Su tono petulante, el pobre cree eso de verdad.

Todos rodamos los ojos ante su comentario. De cualquier modo no puedo dejar las cosas así.

—¡Basta! Necesito que se comporten con ella, y prohíbo reiteradamente que la llamen descerebrada.

—¿Reiteradamente? al parecer, no es tan descerebrado. —Como odio a Saí. En serio.

O

Aunque no lo parezca, estoy algo desanimado. ¿Se supone que esos sean mis amigos?

Por otro lado, lo que dijeron esos tarados es verdad, ninguna chica, jamás, me ha tomado en serio. Soy el tipo con el que se divierten en las fiestas, el bufón que siempre tiene algo tonto que decir y que saca la risa de muchos y sí, soy guapo... pero ellas saben que nunca hay más aquí de lo que ya toman. La única chica que espero un poco más de mí, ahora me odia. Aunque Shion, más que esperar, me exigía demasiado. Era una chica muy creída y odiosa. Hinata es dulce, tierna, inteligente y noble. ¿Cómo un idiota como yo podría tener algo con ella?

—No lo dijimos de verdad tarado, no te claves. —No había notado que me estuviera siguiendo.

—¿Sasuke? Pensé que te quedarías con Sakura.

—Hmp… ¿Quieres hablar?

—¿Para volver a escuchar tus insultos? Déjame pensarlo… ehh no gracias.

—Sabes que eso no fue en serio. Solo jugábamos

—¿Cómo si me importara lo que ustedes piensan?

—Hmp... no seas idiota.

—Eso es lo que soy ¿no?

—En este momento sí… lo eres,

Empecé a caminar más rápido. Sé que debería tomar las cosas por el lado amable y cotorro de siempre, pero justo con lo que se trata de Hinata no puedo. No puedo dejar que ella piense que soy un tarado idiota que cambia de chica cada toquin o cada dos canciones, que es peor.

—Oye… —Me alcanza. —Ya murió ¿ok?... empecemos de nuevo… —Lo mire con recelo y duda, tarde tanto en pronunciar alguna palabra que me gane una palmada "amistosa" en la espalda. —¡Habla!

—¿Contigo?

Hace una mueca. —Dije que empezaríamos de nuevo.

—Me gusta Hinata, me gusta en serio.

—Lo notamos.

—¿Entonces?

—Solo estábamos jugando. Lo sabes.

—Tú y jugar, no deberían estar mezclados en la misma frase.

—Idiota.

—Imbécil.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Qué?

—¿Se lo has dicho?

—¡Claro que no!

—Pues hazlo papanatas. Antes de que sea tarde.

—¿Por qué se haría tarde?

—Porque… —Empieza a boquear como pez, es divertido cuando Sasuke no sabe que decir. —Bueno, no tarde, pero ¿Por qué esperar?

—Si claro, todos quieren una relación como la tuya con Sakura ¿no?

—Tsk imbécil... —Hubo silencio por un tiempo. Mi mente se apartó de Sasuke y recordé la carita sonrojada de Hinata.

—No es tan fácil. —Al final empecé a hablar, si Sasuke quería escucharme, tenía que aprovecharlo, no era un tema que pudiera hablar con todos. —La conexión de ustedes fue tan fácil. Aun ahora no entiendo como paso tan rápido. Se conocieron un día y al siguiente estaban en pleno faje dentro de mi casa.

Hace un gesto con los hombros como diciendo "que esperabas".

—Arrogante.

Sonríe, apenas se puede notar, pero es una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. —Todas las relaciones son diferentes. Nosotros, no necesitamos mucho tiempo juntos, sabes cómo es Sakura, dice lo que quiere, como lo quiere y cuando. Fue tan directa que solo puede decir: va. Pero esta chica y tu tienen el conecte hecho. Últimamente tu vida gira alrededor de ella, lo hemos visto. Tu celular parece una extensión de tu cuerpo. Jamás fuiste así.

—Claro, todas las relaciones son diferentes pero hay una diferencia en particular. Una diferencia enorme. Mientras tú amas a Sakura y ella siente lo mismo por ti. Yo… yo pienso que no hay mejor chica que Hinata y ella solo piensa que tengo un buen ritmo y que soy lindo.

—¿No dijiste hace un momento que fue muy cariñosa?

—Sí, pero esa es la personalidad de ella, así es. Estoy seguro de que aunque lo pretendiera, jamás podría resultar ser malvada.

—Todos podemos ser y hacer de todo. Tampoco te engañes. Y como sea, si tú vives pegado a tu celular con ella, ese solo es el indicador de que ella hace lo mismo… Piénsalo.

»Si lo analistas tiene sentido, —Se pone serio y levanta una mano para empezar a enumerar con sus dedos. —Quitando tu físico, tu torpeza, lo loco que estas, tu falta de detalles y el nulo conocimiento de sentimientos, creo que eres un buen partido.

—Claro, tú hablando de sentimientos… por favor…

—Regresaré a casa de Sakura. —Me mostró su dedo medio y se alejó.

—Idiota.

O

—Hey mocoso.

—Viejo rabo verde.

—Naruto…

—ok, ok, ¿pervertido te gusta más?

—Muy simpático muchacho.

—Lo sé…

—¿Qué pasa… últimamente pasas mucho tiempo en tu habitación? No quiero saber exactamente lo que haces, pero no te excedas, hablo en serio. Podrías lastimarte.

—Considero imposible que por una vez hables en serio.

La barriga del anciano comenzó a moverse al copas de su risa. —No exageres. Ven acá.

Me acerque al sillón y me senté a lado de él.

—¿Qué tienes?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algo?

—Solo lo sé… anda dile a este viejo lo que te acongoja.

—Tsk… hay una chica…

—Ajaja, pero si mi nieto es todo un rompecorazones, ¡no puedes negar que te he educado bien!

—…

—Bueno, bueno, ya me callo… habla…

—Abuelo, tú crees que yo… ¿soy un buen partido?

—No solo eres bueno, eres el mejor. ¿Desde cuando lo dudas?

—Todos piensan de mí que soy un idiota.

—Que te comportes como uno y que lo seas, son dos cosas diferentes.

—¿Tratas de levantarme o bajarme el ánimo?

—Trato de hablar contigo con la verdad hijo.

—No me estas ayudando en nada.

—¿Te portas como idiota? Sí, en algunas ocasiones. ¿Eres idiota? No. Eres un buen chico. Si lo sabré yo. ¿Quién es la chica? ¿Ella dijo eso de ti?

—No, ella nunca diría eso. Fueron Sasuke, Sakura y Sai…

—Pero si es el lenguaje que tienen siempre. Raro el día que no los escuche llamarse idiotas unos a otros.

—Nunca le decimos idiota a Sakura.

—Claro, a ella no. Nadie que valore su vida lo haría.

—Ella no es idiota.

—¿No?

—No, aunque se porte como una algunas veces. —Por primera vez reí en el día.

—A eso me refiero.

—Sai si es un idiota.

Inclina su cabeza de un lado a otro. —Tal vez si, tal vez no… ahora, ¿Qué pasa con la chica?

—Jee…

La carcajada de mi abuelo retumbo por toda la casa. —¿Desde cuando eres tímido? No te había visto sonrojado jamás. Ni cuando en primer grado, Sakura te hizo calzón chino por no dejarla sentar con el huraño de Sasuke.

—Prometiste que no volveríamos a hablar de eso.

—Lo siento, lo siento…

—Creo que nuestra conversación ha terminado.

—No, espera, quiero saber qué pasa con la chica. Nunca se sabe, de aquí podría sacar una historia de amor épica.

—…

—Bueno, nada novelesco por el momento.

—Salí con ella ayer, pero hemos hablado todos los días desde hace un rato. Es divertida e inteligente… —Forcé las palabras para que salieran, aunque, siempre hablo con mi abuelo de los temas que me atormentan, Hinata es un tema particular, nunca… no quiero que se burle. —Me gusta… pero siento que si yo intentara algo más con ella, echaría a perder todo. Somos amigos, nunca había tenido una amiga aparte de Sakura, que de hecho es más un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de una chica.

—Sé de lo que hablas, es una salvaje.

—Sí, pero Hinata no. Ella es todo lo contrario, a Sakura, a mí… a todo. Es diferente a todo lo que había conocido. Me cambia en ánimo en cuestión de segundos. La primera vez que la vi, sentí… sentí… vértigo…

—¿Vértigo?

—¡Sí!, eso… vértigo, mis entrañas se contrajeron y sentí mucha emoción, pero miedo, como si estuviera cayendo, y aun así tenía que acercarme, verla de cerca. Sus ojos son los más bonitos de todo el mundo. —Me reí. —Su cara es más ojos que otra cosa… Empezamos a escribirnos, todo fue a más… Toda ella es un conjunto de rarezas bonitas… Me siento especial, siento que ella y yo somos únicos, que fuimos hechos para estar juntos. ¿Eso es demasiado? —Le pregunte con miedo. Mi abuelo solo me miraba, en silencio, escuchando las loqueras que no podían parar de salir de mi boca.

»Y luego, cuando la lleve a su casa, dijo cosas que me llegaron directas al corazón, cuando tome su mano… la vida adquirió un tono diferente. Todo se transformó, todo brillaba y solo porque ella me devolvía el apretón.

—Naruto. —Suspiro pausadamente. —El mundo está lleno de personas mágicas, pero no todas son para todos. Y siempre hay una en especial que nos espera. Yo no soy quien para decirte que lo que sientes es mucho o no, nadie tiene derecho a juzgar nada al respecto. Puedes tener miedo. Todos lo tenemos. Pero estamos diseñados para afrontar lo que se nos ponga enfrente. Para intentar y caer, para luchar y sufrir, o ganar. Claro. Los triunfos también existen. Hay muchas situaciones que te pueden romper el corazón, pero si no intentas por hacerle llegar tus sentimientos a esa chica por miedo. ¿De qué sirve que vivas todo tan intenso? ¿De qué sirve qué sientas tanto? ¿Cuál es la finalidad o la razón de vivir?

»Corre, vive, esfuérzate, ama. Para eso estamos aquí.


	5. VICTORIA

**CAPITULO 5**

 **VICTORIA**

A la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo tenía un brillo nuevo. ¡Ya ven! ese viejo pervertido, de verdad es sabio. Casi me levante dando un salto mortal, y no, no era que me hubiera dado por cantar canciones de los Hombres G, ni en mis peores días lo haría. Era solo que, las ideas habían cambiado, el pesimismo se había ido. Hinata sería mi novia, no importaba si ella me correspondía o no.

No, no importaba, Porque si ella no sentía lo mismo por mí, me esforzaría, haría porque me sintiera, porque me viera con otros ojos. Como que me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, así soy. Ese es mi modo de vida.

¿Me rendí, cuando todos decían que las percusiones era lo más sencillo y poco elegante de la música? ¡No! Me esforcé y demostré lo contrarío.

¿Me rendí cuando en el prescolar mis compañeros se burlaban porque mis padres no iban a los festivales? ¡No!, conseguí que el viejo pervertido se disfrazara según la necesidad del evento. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez yo lo hice un degenerado. Pero, eso es otro tema.

Puedo hacerle llegar mis sentimientos a Hinata. Puedo y lo hare.

—Cuanta energía.

—¡Gaara! —No importa el día de la semana, la hora del día o la fecha en el calendario, mi buen amigo siempre tiene ese timbre particular. Lento, profundo, cansado, casi de momia…

—¿Qué hay?

—Todo esta genial Gaara… mira, los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla… —Brilla… —El cielo es azul…

—Me gusta el color azul. —Dijo Sai. ¿De donde salió?

—Claro que te gusta… —Ino pestañó indicando cual era el tono azul que le debería gustar a mi amigo pálido.

—Mis ojos también son azules Ino. —Dije, solo para molestar, mejor no lo hubiera hecho…

—Cierto. Son bonitos. —Iug… solo a mí se me ocurre decir algo cuando Sai el raro está cerca.

Seguimos el camino a la escuela juntos los cuatro. Al llegar a la entrada vi a Kiba. No tenía la expresión más alegre del mundo.

—Hey Naruto, ven acá.

Me acerque, Gaara siguiéndome de cerca. No piensen cosas raras. Casi todas nuestras clases de ese día eran juntos. Somos amigos, muy buenos amigos. Tal vez es más mi amigo que Sasuke. Sí, de hecho creo que así es. Al menos me apoya más y nunca me ha insultado. ¡Es verdad! Nunca.

—¿Qué pasa Kiba? —Levante mi mano para chocar el puño con él, pero recordé. —¡Oye! ¿Que fue todo eso que dijiste?

—De eso mismo quiero hablar.

Me cruce de brazos. Gaara a lado de mí. —Pues di lo que tengas para decir.

—Me proyecte un poco.

—mmhu…

—Conozco a Hinata desde hace mucho, es… la queremos ¿ok? Shino y yo, así conocimos a Lee. Y yo solo, no quiero que te pases con ella. Ella no es una chica con la que te puedas divertir y después salir corriendo. Ella no es así.

—En realidad ninguna persona es para eso. —Hablo Gaara. —Y Naruto no es así.

Hmp mi abogado. —Exacto. —Grite.

—Vale pues. ¿Qué pretendes entonces?

—¿Qué pretendo?

—O sea que intención tienes. —Me susurró Gaara.

—Ah claro. —Me aclaré la garganta. —Pienso conquistarla. —Cante triunfal. —Y ni tú, ni tus advertencias, me van a convencer de lo contrario.

Kiba rio, y rio, y rio… les ahorrare tiempo, rio un largo rato.

Gaara y yo lo miramos todo el tiempo. No entendí la razón de su risa, Gaara no lo entendió tampoco. Pero seguimos ahí, hasta que por fin se calmó.

—Vale Naruto. Suerte con eso. —Para ser sincero fue decepcionante que, después de tanta risa, terminara su presentación con esa frase tan pobre. ¡Somos rockstars!, ¿entienden lo que digo?

Gaara giro su rostro cuando Kiba desapareció de nuestro campo de visión. —No entendí.

—Imagina como estoy yo amigo.

Con un encogimiento de hombros nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase.

O

 **Naruto:** ¡Hola Hinata!

 **Hinata:** ¡Hola Naruto!

 **Naruto:** ¿Me estas copiando?

 **Hinata:** Noooop… ¿Cómo va el día?

 **Naruto:** Muy bueno… oye nos veremos el sábado de nuevo ¿verdad?

 **Hinata:** Ssa

 **Hinata:** Si*

 **Naruto:** Jejeje =3

 **Hinata: ¿** Qué?

 **Naruto:** Nada… =3

 **Hinata:** ¿Te ríes de mi trastabilleo?

 **Naruto:** Noooo, nunca me reiría de tu tras… ta… tras… tras… tabi… billeo…

 **Hinata:** ¬¬' Algo me dice que si lo haces.

 **Naruto:** Hinata. ¿De verdad me crees capaz?

 **Hinata:** …

 **Naruto:** Me ofendes D:

 **Hinata:** Vamos a hacer la batalla de los trabalenguas de nuevo. \\./

 **Naruto:** ¡Acepto el reto Hinata Hyuuga! \m/

 **Hinata:** El que gane se queda con los cuernitos para toda la eternidad. \m/

 **Naruto:** ¡Acepto! \°O°/

—Algo me dice que esa no es la conversación más romántica del mundo.

La sonrisa enorme de mi cara no podía desaparecer ni disminuir. —¿Eso crees?

—Eso creo. Pero igual funciona. Es como si hablaras contigo mismo.

—Sí, algo así. Por el chat es muy divertida y habla de muchas cosas. Ahora que la vi, eso disminuyo un poco. Es callada en persona, pero…

—Lo sé, no me debes decir. Los vi.

—¿Cuándo?

—El sábado. Te fuiste como rayo, pero te vi llegar con ella.

—Ah sí, Gaara ¿qué hiciste sin mí el sábado?

Se encogió de hombros. —Pasarla bien.

—¡Esa es la actitud amigo!

—Mira, ya respondió.

 **Hinata:** ¡Es la guerra! Prepara tus mejores armas, en la noche nos enfrentaremos hasta morir… Hablamos al ratín. Cuídate. :)

 **Naruto:** Hasta al ratón :P… Tú también cuídate.

O

—En sus marcas… listos… desenfunde señorita Hinata.

Escucho su risita, y sonrió. —Vale, pero antes las reglas.

—Sí… el primero que se trabe o empiece a balbucear cosas sin sentido pierde.

—Ss… si… pero… —me gano la risa, todavía ni empezábamos y ella había entrecortado una palabra. —No te rías. —Comenzó a reír ella también. Aparte todavía no empezamos. Vamos a ir de menos a más.

—Vale, vale… ya sin risas que es cosa seria.

—Sí.

—Bueno, como soy todo un caballero, la dejo iniciar señorita Hyuuga.

—Bien… —escucho como se aclara la garganta y respira profundamente un par de veces antes de dar inicio.

—¿Lista?

Vuelve a respirar. —Lista.

—Corre tiempo.

—Coco compro poco porque el que poco coco come poco coco compra. Yo, como poco coco como, poco coco compro.

—¡Eso fue playback!

Se ríe. —¿Eso no es solo en la música?

—No, no, no, no me cambies el tema. Fue una grabación.

—Claro que no. Estuve perfecta. —Se ríe un poco más. —Te toca.

—Ok, ok… lo pasare por esta ocasión. —Me aclaro la garganta. —Se avisa que el avisador ha avisado, que avisara cuando avise el último aviso, para avisar cuando el avisador dará su último aviso antes de avisar que el avisador dejara de avisar. —Aclaro mi voz de nuevo y presumidamente le digo. —No es necesario que aplaudas pequeña.

—Aun no terminamos. —Dice decidida.

—Bien. —Me gusta cuando me habla así. Es como si fuera un conjunto de Hinatas. Todas y cada una me gustan.

—Sigo… —carraspea de nuevo. —Cómo quieres que te quiera, si el que quiero no me quiera… no me quiere… como quiero que me quiera. Espera, espera, así no iba…

—Ese es el mismo de la vez pasada. ¡Repetiste uno! Ah y perdiste… lo siento…

—Este es otro.

—Demuéstralo.

—Eso sería decir doble tra… trabalenguas.

—Ajaaa… ¡Mis cuernitos! Los he reivindicado en este momento.

—No, eso fue fuera de… así no vale…

—We are the champions… We are the champions… No time for losers… Cause we are the champions of the woooooorld… —Paso del canto cuando escucho como sigue riendo. ¿O llora?, no, está riendo. —Diré uno más solo por el gusto del triunfo.

—Hay Naruto, me duele mi estómago de tanta risa. —Es verdad, la escucho quejarse y reírse a la vez.

Me río con ella y cuando por fin nos calmamos, después de un largo, largo rato le digo. —Te voy a dejar usar mis cuernitos, con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Dime de nuevo, ese de querer y no querer.

—¿Te gusto eh?

—Sí. —Tengo un plan. No sé si sea buena idea o no, pero debo hacerlo…

—Bueno… Ahí va. —Carraspea quedito. —Quiero y no quiero querer a quien no queriendo quiero. He querido sin querer y estoy sin querer queriendo. Si por mucho que te quiero, quieres que te quiera más, te quiero más que me quieres ¿qué más quieres?, ¿quieres más?

—Aplausos. No me ves, pero estoy haciendo una reverencia.

—Gracias publico conocedor. —Risas y quejas de nuevo. —Naruto, mis cachetitos ya me duelen también.

Aww sus cachetitos, Hinata sonrojada de tanta risa. Se debe ver tan tierna. —A mí también me duelen. —Junto con la oreja de no separar el auricular. —Te diré uno último y ya nos dormimos ¿sí?

—Sí. —Me dice. ¿Saben? No la veo en este momento, pero sé que sonríe, lo siento, siento esa hermosa y pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cuando me habla. ¿Será que la hacen tan feliz como a mí estas conversaciones sin sentido?

Espero que entienda… —Me muero de ganas de decirte que te quiero. Y que no quiero que venga el destino a vengarse de mí. Y que prefiero la guerra al invierno sin ti.

Silencio. La risa de Hinata fue cortada de tajo. ¿Lo entendió?

—¿Hinata?

—Naruto… yo… e… ese no fue un tra… traba… balenguas.

Llene mis pulmones de aire y lo solté todo de una sola vez junto con mi respuesta. —No.

—Cre… creo que ya me vo… voy a dormir.

—Sí. Descansa.

Me colgó. Creo que jamás en la vida había sentido el corazón tan desolado.

Me disponía a aventarme desde la ventana de mi habitación, (no se preocupen, no hay peligro de muerte, la caída es de un metro de altura, mi habitación se encuentra en la planta baja de la casa) cuando… Llego un mensaje a mi celular. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de verlo. Quería meterme debajo de la cama y no salir jamás. Lo habría hecho, pero siempre he tenido la idea de que, bajo la cama hay un pasaje a un universo alterno o peor aún, tal vez hay un monstruo que se alimenta con todas las cosas que aviento ahí abajo. Como sea, Todas las situaciones son posibles.

Mejor veo el mensaje que llego.

 ** _"_** ** _Yo también te quiero Naruto."_**

Les contaría lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, pero creo que me he desmayado de la impresión.

¡Sí!

¡Victoria!

—¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien? Escuche que algo se cayó. ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!


	6. TACTICA Y ESTRATEGIA

**CAPITULO 6**

 **TACTICA Y ESTRATEGIA**

Los días pasaban, las horas corrían. Estaba en una dupla de sentimientos… ¡era horrible! Quería con todo el corazón que llegara el sábado, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que llegara.

Era un día importante.

Nos habíamos dicho que nos queríamos mutuamente. Y después de eso caí desmayado. Digo… cof cof… estaba tan cansado que me dormí. Pero sería el colmo que el sábado, me ganara el sueño de nueva cuenta. O sea. Debería avanzar, o pausarme. ¿Cuál es el camino que debería tomar? No quiero acelerar las cosas, pero tampoco quiero que me envíe a la friendzone, ¡quiero que sepa que me gusta!

La noche anterior solo había ganado una batalla, más no la guerra.

—Haber pequeño subnormal, cuéntale a Karin tu problema.

Gire mi rostro para ver a mi prima. Ella me miraba atenta, estoy seguro que no se esperaba nada de lo que pretendía decir.

—Los he reunido aquí, este día, porque necesito ayuda.

La sala de mi casa se llenó de silencio, antes de que hablara Karin, todo eran parloteos y risas.

Había juntado a todas las personas que, yo sabía, me podían ayudar. Estaba Seven, por supuesto, Gaara, Shikamaru, mis primos Karin y Nagato. En total siente personas. Me habría gustado tener más chicas con las cuales compartir mis dudas, ya saben, ellas son más sensibles y entienden esas cosas del amor, pero tristemente mi única amiga mujer, es Sakura, Karin, es mi prima, por eso es territorio virgen de mis aventuras pasadas. Hasta Konan (amiga de Nagato), que es mayor, no se salvó de mi encanto natural… Ah, disculpen ese desvió. Juro que soy una persona de una sola chica ahora…

—¿Vas a hablar o que idiota?

Hmp, Sasuke… El y Sai, no deberían estar aquí. Le dedique una mirada asesina, cosa que, el paso por alto. Ya saben cómo es… Soy Sasuke, soy el más guapo… soy un arrogante…

—¡Para Naruto!

—No he dicho nada.

Me dio su mirada aburrida. —No es necesario que lo hagas…

Tsk Idiota. —Ahora resulta que sabes lo que pienso ¿no? —Me burle.

—Naruto… ¿Es que ustedes no pueden parar nunca? ¡Habla ya demonios!

—Tranquila Sakura…

—Sí, cálmate rosadita… —Le dijo Karin.

—¡Shikamaru! No te duermas. —Mi amigo de la coleta, ya se había acomodado en el sillón, creo que en efecto, debía darme prisa.

—Que problemático eres.

Coloque mis manos detrás de mi espalda y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala. —Bueno, chicos ya. Necesito de su ayuda. Como podrán notar he juntado a los personajes más inteligentes que conozco en esta sala. ¿La razón? Necesito que me colaboren a crear un plan para…

Me pare. Apenas había hablado con Seven, Sasuke había dicho que todo era un juego, pero, en realidad yo solo había sido completamente sincero con mi abuelo al respecto.

—Conquistar a Hinata Hyuuga. —Gaara. Mi amigo.

—¿Qué? —Grito Karin. —¿En qué momento la aprobé?

—Espera… dijiste inteligentes. ¿Qué hace Sai aquí?

—¡Oye!

Poco a poco la conversación se iba perdiendo, la importancia de lo que decía no llegaba a los oídos de estos que llame «más inteligentes» entre las personas que conozco.

—¡Hey, esto es importante!

Gaara de nueva cuenta, me quito las palabras de la boca. Tal vez somos hermanos gemelos que fueron separados al nacer, o algo así. Digo, mírenlo, él es pelirrojo, todo un Uzumaki.

—Naruto quiere a esa chica de verdad.

No lo podía demostrar, pero créanme lloraba para mis adentros. Gaara. Me dio una palmada y me animo a continuar. —Es cierto. Yo la quiero. Y necesito que ustedes me echen una mano, para conseguir que ella sepa lo que siento.

—¿Seremos algo así como los que dirigirán las operaciones de tu ataque?

—Un ataque de amor. —Sakura, no es la más sensible del mundo, lo he dicho antes, parece más un chico, pero me motivo mucho verla sonrojada y feliz al decir eso. Giro su rostro para ver a Sasuke, el solo le giño el ojo, pero en ese pequeño detalle había mucho, mucho más.

Karin rodo los ojos. —¿Por qué tanta delicadeza?

—Porque es Hinata Hyuuga. —Shikamaru hablo de nueva cuenta.

—¿Qué sabes del objetivo Nara? —Gaara hablo nuevamente.

—Es una chica muy tímida y amable, su familia es muy tradicional, ella no tiene citas, Nejii parece su sombra. —Shikamaru, hablaba normal. Repentinamente cambio su tono. —No es una chica con la que puedas jugar Naruto.

—Esperen. Yo no juego con las chicas. —Me defendí. Porque era la verdad, si, pasábamos el rato, pero era mutuo acuerdo, nunca les mentía ni engañaba, ni prometía cosas que no podía cumplir.

—Lo que Shikamaru quiere decir, es que con Hinata, no podías llegar a un acuerdo como haces con casi todas tus conquistas.

—¡No! No quiero eso. Es lo que quiero que entiendan. Lo que siento por Hinata es un sentimiento totalmente diferente a todo.

Todos me veían como bicho raro, a excepción de Gaara que tenía su mirada normal.

—Vale pues… ¿Qué es lo que siente gran Uzumaki? —Pregunta valida. Solo, no esperaba que la hiciera Sai.

—Yo… cuando la miro, cuando acaricio su mano, cuando camina a lado de mi… hasta cuando reímos… yo solo puedo pensar en una cosa…

—¿Cogértela durísimo?

—Pero que idiota… —Ni siquiera termine de hablar cuando Sakura y Karin ya había derribado de un duro golpe al pendejo de Sai. Merecido se lo tiene.

—Decías primito. —Karin regreso su vista a mí después de tan heroica reacción.

Sonreí. Era algo muy difícil de decir, y tampoco era tan fácil decirles a todos ellos lo que pasaba por mi mente. —Siento… —una desesperación enorme. Deseo tanto que este conmigo… ¡a todas horas!, sentirla cerca, ver su cara, su sonrisa, sus mejillas rojas, oler su aroma, mirar sus ojos… —Es algo muy difícil de explicar. —Quiero, necesito, saber de ella todo el tiempo, saber si está bien, si tiene hambre, sed o miedo. Si está feliz… —Es algo tan grande… Solo sé que cuando la escucho, la leo, la veo, la siento, todo lo demás se ve perfecto. —No me importa lo que pase si ella está a mi lado.

Me di cuenta de lo cursi que parecía, cuando ni siquiera Sai comento algo, y eso que en realidad no había dicho ni la mitad de lo que pasaba por mi mente.

—Naruto… —¿Karin, tenía ojo Remi? —Mi pequeño, ha crecido.

Sasuke ¿sonrió? y paso a lado de Karin. —¿Y que se supone que haremos?

—Eh… —Pensé que Sasuke sería el menos participativo de todos. —Sucede que, ella y yo nos veremos el sábado. Mi duda es... ¿Cómo avanzar?

—Una estrategia. —Susurro Shikamaru.

—Yo no sé de esas cosas hermano. —Dijo Gaara

—Sinceramente yo tampoco. Temari se hizo cargo del asunto desde que la conocí. —Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

Después de que dos de mis más grandes esperanzas desertaran, mire a los otros, uno a uno. Sasuke, se encontraba pensativo, Sai sonreía, esa sonrisa rara que nunca he podido entender. Nagato, solo estaba serio, no comento nada.

Chicos al fin y al cabo. Instinto animal, testosterona, Por eso necesitaba chicas. ¡Demonios!

Con esperanza mire a Sakura y Karin. La primera hablo. —Esa niña ya tiene sentimientos por ti. Yo siempre he pensado que, debes ser directo. Hablar de frente y aceptar lo que pase…

Mala idea. Por teléfono tartamudeo y me colgó, de frente, podría huir, aunque si después me manda un mensaje afirmativo, podría valer la pena. Pero no quiero asustarla.

Última esperanza: Karin. —No conozco a la chica, pero por lo que vi el otro día en su conversación, es terreno ganado. Tal vez hablarlo con ella sea buena idea. Decirle lo que sientes y pedirle una oportunidad.

—Tal vez un detalle… ¿Rosas? —Hablo Shikamaru una vez más.

—Un verdadero caballero no regala rosas, regala rosones; no da detalles, da de-tallones.

Sai, una vez más, solo que en esta ocasión fue callado con un codazo de Sasuke. Seguido de eso, mi pálido amigo de ojos negros, rodo los mismos, restando importancia a lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Cómo es posible que ese sujeto salga con Ino? —Pregunto Karin.

—Ella hace que se comporte. —Dijo Sakura abriendo mucho los ojos. No sé qué quiso decir, pero bueno… Lo importante aquí, es que… esta bola de farsantes no me ha ayudado en nada.

—Solo se me ocurre que hables antes con Neji.

—Ella puede actuar según su criterio. No necesita tener el permiso de nadie. —Le respondí a Shikamaru. —¿O sí?

—Solo sé que su familia es muy conservadora y tradicional. Ni siquiera te tomaría en serio si no hablas con su familia.

—Ok. —Hablo Karin de nuevo. —Escuchen todos. Este es el plan. —Señalo a Shikamaru. —¿Tu, nos has dicho todo lo que debemos saber de la familia Hyuuga?

—¿No sería buena idea hablarlo con Lee? —Dijo mi amigo pelirrojo.

—¡Cierto Cejas!

—Ok, hay que recabar información de la vida familiar. Ese es tu trabajo cabeza de piña.

—Hmp. —Resoplo Shikamaru.

—Naruto, ¿Cuándo veras a la chica en cuestión?

—Hinata, se llama Hinata.

—¿Cuándo? —Urgió.

—El sábado

—Bien. Tu trabajo será hacer lo mismo que has hecho hasta ahora.

—Sakura y Sasuke, su trabajo es alejar a Sai de la futura pareja de tortolitos. No queremos que se lleve una mala impresión la princesita. —Saí, iba a comentar algo, pero fue cortado por Karin. —¡He dicho!

—¿Yo que voy a hacer? —Pregunto en voz baja y ronca Gaara.

Mi prima sonrió. —Lo que haces siempre. —Golpeo mi cabeza y al tiempo dijo —: Cuidar de este tonto.

El pelirrojo y yo asentimos. —¿Tu que harás Kar?

—Yo ya he designado las operaciones a seguir. ¿Te parece poco?

—No, claro que no… —Mejor terminábamos el tema por lo sano.

O

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a irse. Hasta que solo quedamos Gaara, Nagato y yo. Cierto, mi primo había estado muy callado. Me acerque a él y le moví el hombro. —¿Qué pasa? —Gaara se percató de la situación y desapareció de la sala.

—No es nada Naruto.

—¿hum?

Después de un largo suspiro me respondió. —El abuelo siempre dice que tú y yo somos muy parecidos.

—¡Ja! Ese viejo pervertido no tiene idea.

—No, no la tiene. ¿Sabías que a mí me apodaban Pain?

Negue con la cabeza.

—Bueno, pues ahí lo tienes. Un tipo sombrío, melancólico…

—¿Oye, no es solo una pose cool?

Casi me sonrió. —¿Qué cosas dices? Claro que lo es… —rio conmigo. —Siempre quise pensar que lo que decía el abuelo era cierto. Que tú y yo somos parecidos. Pero la realidad de las cosas es, que somos totalmente diferentes. Quiero decir, tú no te pareces a nadie y es algo por lo que yo siempre me he sentido orgulloso de ti.

Sonreí entre nervioso y burlonamente. —Ja… Nagato…

—Nunca te había visto enamorado, pero sin duda el amor, saca lo mejor de ti.

No supe que responderle. Espere a que el hablara de nuevo.

—No te di ningún consejo con tus amigos presentes.

—Cierto. ¿Por qué?

—No tengo ninguno.

Se rio y me reí con él. En verdad hoy lucia más melancólico de lo normal. —Bueno, Karin hizo una especie de plan, no es precisamente un manual. No se acerca a los pasos a seguir que esperaba que me dieran, pero al menos es algo ¿no?

Alargo el brazo y me paso la palma por la melena rubia, como si fuera solo un pequeñito que necesita cariño. —Creo que para esas cosas no hay un proceso a seguir Naruto. —Se interrumpió, al igual que su mano cambiaba de lugar de mi cabeza al hombro, el cual ahora apretó, dándome seguridad, o al menos eso fue lo que sentí. —Sigue a tu corazón. —Me sonrió. —Cada uno debe actuar de acuerdo a su sentir.

—¿Solo eso? —Le pregunte extrañado.

—Soy solo un hombre ordinario, —Se encogió de hombros. —En mi poca experiencia he visto al amor como un generador de sacrificios. Pero te veo a ti ahora, y no veo ningún sacrificio presente, solo veo ganancias. Yo creo en ti Naruto. Haz lo que tú sientas.

Golpeo mi hombro y salió de la casa.

O

Aun intentaba entender lo que había sucedido, cuando Gaara apareció en la sala una vez más.

—Naruto, mira lo que encontré.

Gire a verlo. Sostenía su celular en mi cara. Leí lo que aparecía en la pantalla.

"Mi táctica es, mirarte, aprender como sos, quererte como sos.

Mi táctica es, hablarte y escucharte, construir con palabras un puente indestructible.

Mi táctica es, quedarme en tu recuerdo, no sé cómo, ni sé con qué pretexto, pero quedarme en vos.

Mi táctica es, ser franco, y saber que sos franca, y que no nos vendamos simulacros para que entre los dos no haya telón, ni abismos.

Mi estrategia es, en cambio, más profunda y más simple, mi estrategia es que un día cualquiera, no sé cómo, ni sé con qué pretexto, por fin me necesites."

Dirigí mi mirada a la mirada aguamarina de Gaara.

—¿Qué? —Me dijo con un encogimiento de hombros y un intento de sonrisa.

—¿Qué se supone que fue eso?

Sonrió un poco más. —Eso, amigo mío, es lo que has estado haciendo. La táctica la has tenido desde el principio.

—Pensé que era un poema de Mario Benedetti.

—Wow, esa chica sí que te ha hecho leer ¿eh?

Me reí, no pude evitarlo. —Lo ha hecho. Pero justo supe el nombre del autor, porque estaba en la pantalla de tu celular.

—Ah claro… Entonces, ahora solo la estrategia.

—Me has dejado en la misma. —Me hundí en el sillón.

Sé que es imposible que haya pasos a seguir, sé que es imposible que un ente mágico llegue y me dé una poción que logre los milagros románticos… pero…

—No entiendes amigo, todo lo has hecho tú, Solo debes seguir por el mismo camino. Fácil. —Gaara, su apariencia andrógina y relajada nunca me había proyectado tanto, como en este momento mientras movía sus manos simulando olas de mar… _fácil._

—Creo que lo que dices tiene sentido. Haber déjame leer eso de nuevo.

O

El sábado llego rápido. Nos encontramos en la misma plaza que pactamos la vez anterior. Le insistí para ir por ella a su casa, pero se negó. Eso solo me hizo pensar una cosa… familia tradicional y conservadora. Claro, ¿Qué pensarían si un tipo fuera por ella a su casa? Sería un escándalo.

—¿Por qué tan enfurruñado?

—¡Hinata! No te vi llegar.

—Es que ya había llegado, estaba dentro y salí apenas, no pensé que ya hubiera llegado tú, faltan cinco minutitos para la hora.

Reí y me acerque a besar su mejilla. Cuanta felicidad… Sentía como mis latidos se volvían frenéticos, ni siquiera mi batería en concierto se comparaba con ellos. —Conque corrigiendo errores del pasado ¿eeh…? —Me burle, o mejor dicho quise burlarme, me encontraba muy nervioso. Para mi sorpresa ella se veía más tranquila que la vez anterior.

Me sonrió. ¿Cómo es posible que una chica tan hermosa como ella…? —¿Va… vamos? —Su pregunta me hizo salir de mi línea de pensamientos, de nueva cuenta estaba cubierta de un rubor intenso, llevaba demasiado tiempo mirándola… lo note y desvié la mirada.

—Si vamos.

—Ya vi los horarios. ¿Aun quieres ver la de los imprudentes?

—¿Imprudentes?

—La película que me dijiste… —Me miro, sus ojos expectantes.

De repente sentía que mi cerebro estaba desconectado, apagado, en pausa, ¿Qué me había preguntado?, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los destellos violeta de sus ojos, o la manera tan suave en la que se movían sus labios rosas…

—¿Naruto?

—Emmm…

—¿Te sientes bien?

¿Qué si me siento bien?

—Estas pálido… ¿Naruto?

No, no, no, no podía desmayarme en ese momento. Demonios. ¿Pero qué rayos me pasaba? Me di la bofetada mental, más grande que pude y me pellizque la mano, con verdadera saña, para despertar.

¡Compórtate Naruto!

—Ouch… —Gire mi rostro y en la cara de Hinata, había pánico. —Perdón… perdón, no me drogo ni nada parecido, solo estaba divagando un momento, pero ya estoy bien. —Dije lo más animado que pude. Es que, de verdad, me estaba volviendo un zombie.

—Estas raro hoy… Si no te sentías bien lo pudimos haber pospuesto.

Lo que me faltaba. Que Hinata piense que no quería verla. Demonios. Me aborrezco. Soy el peor de los peores para seguir planes. —No, claro que no es eso, estoy bien. ¡Mírame!

Hizo caso a lo que le decía y me dirigió la mirada. —E… esta bi… bien. ¿Va… vamos?

—¡Vamos!

Nos dirigimos al cine y vi los horarios. —Hinata, aún está la de los imprudentes. ¿La veremos después de Janis?

Asintió con la cabeza, me dio una sonrisita y nos dirigimos a la taquilla.

—Yo… yo invito.

—No, claro que no, yo invito.

—Naruto, yo te invite.

—No, tú me invitaste la semana pasada, esta semana te invite yo.

Me hizo un puchero de lo más tierno. —¿La mitad?

Sonreí. —Hagamos esto. Yo invitare hoy. Y tú puedes invitarme algo en mi cumple.

—Tú cumple esta cerca, es cierto.

—Ves. Mejor ahorra.

Se rio, y proseguimos con nuestras compras. Al final quedo así. Veríamos primero a Janis, y después al escuadrón imprudente.

Durante la primera función, ella estuvo muy atenta al documental. En partes de canciones, medio escuchaba que tarareaba alguna, no giro a verme ni un momento, toda su atención se fue en el documental. Mentiría si dijera que yo le puse atención a algo que no fuera ella.

Cuando termino, dirigió (por fin) su rostro al lado donde yo me encontraba. Su sonrisa era enorme. —¿Te ha gustado? ¡A mí me ha gustado un montón!

—Sí, bueno, quiero decir… era Janis.

—Si… es cierto. Pero el documental estuvo muy bien hecho.

—Emm… —La verdad, no lo vi casi nada… —sí, muy buena fotografía ¿cierto? —Claro, la fotografía, eso nunca falla.

Se rio un poco. —S... supongo que tienes razón… ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras esperamos la siguiente?

Esa era una muy buena pregunta. Demonios, siempre soy tan idiota, nunca había tenido que planear nada, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido mirar los horarios en internet. Y ahora tenía una laguna de tiempo por llenar, y no tenía ni idea. Hinata pensaría que no me importaba, que no le había echado ganas a nuestra salida.

¿Cómo había dicho Ino? Algo de iniciar… iniciación… iniciativa… INICIATIVA, ¡Eso!, va a pensar que no tengo iniciativa.

—Emmm… podemos caminar… —Por alguna razón, que sinceramente desconozco, la voz de la rubia empezó a sonar muy fuerte en mi cabeza, y por más que lo intentaba, la voz de Ino, no se iba. "Me llevo a caminar… ¡A caminar con zapatillas! Te lo digo Sakura, Idiotas como esos deberían tener un anuncio de advertencia." Discretamente quise mirar los pies de Hinata, no había visto que zapatos llevaba, de hecho aún no reparaba en su vestimenta del día. Seguíamos sentados en la sala del cine, esta, casi estaba vacía, la gente ya se había retirado, solo quedábamos Hinata y yo, junto con los chicos que esperaban a que se desocupara la sala para limpiar.

Hinata se levantó, y obtuve una buena vista de su vestuario. Traía botas, nuevamente botas, pero estas eran bajitas y moradas, casi me recordaban, las que usaba Majin boo, claro que en Hinata se veían diferentes, solo es por darles un ejemplo, de nueva cuenta llevaba falda de meclilla, más corta que la vez anterior, pero aun así casi llegando a sus rodillas, y un suéter morado también. Se veía tierna. Ah, bueno a lo que iba, no llevaba zapatillas, sus zapatos eran bajos, por lo que supongo la idea de caminar, no era tan mala ¿cierto?

—¿Naruto?

—¿Um? —Hinata tenía de nuevo esa mirada preocupada, ¡claro!, yo seguía sentadote. —Vamos. Perdona.

Nos dirigimos a la salida. Ella caminando delante de mí. Al estar fuera nos, vimos rodeados por un silencio raro. Bueno silencio en el exterior, en mi cabeza, la voz de Ino, seguía con mucha intensidad.

Ni si quiera recordaba haber estado presente en tantas conversaciones de ella con Sakura. Siempre me había parecido una chica bella, con un cuerpazo y muy divertida, pero odiosa y muy demandante, si me preguntan. Salí con ella un par de veces, nada importante, hui cuando vi mi oportunidad. Ella y Sai, ahora tenían sus queveres, no eran novio y novia, según tenía entendido, su relación era muy libre, en el caso de Ino, para especificar, porque cuando Sai estaba cerca de otra fémina, Ino hacia su aparición como si el pobre paliducho tuviera un chip o radar.

—¿Qué tienes? —Escuche el timbre de su vocecita, —Has estado muy callado.

Cuando pude ponerle atención, de nueva cuenta, vi su carita triste. ¿Pero qué rayos? ¡Necesitaba ayuda! Ayuda profesional, de verdad.

—Creo que no estoy en mis cinco sentidos. Déjame, intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Sí?

—Sí. —Me dijo tímidamente.

—Emm,

—¿Ca… caminamos?

—¿Quieres? —Pregunte, no muy seguro.

—Sí. —Me sonrió. —Me gusta esta plaza, porque casi es al aire libre.

—Si a mí también… ¡Oye! Hinata… podemos… —piensa Naruto, piensa algo. —quieres… ¿patinar?

—Eh, amm, Naruto… yo… lo que sucede…

—¡Ah! Sí traes falda, es cierto, ahí dentro te congelarías. —Que idiota de verdad. ¿Cómo se me ocurría? Pero todo era culpa de esa Ino, que alguien sin mi consentimiento había implantado en mi mente. "Patinar es taaaan romántico", tomados de la mano, abrazados…"

Cuando escuche su risita, de nuevo volví mi vista a ella. —No sé patinar. Quiero decir, lo he intentado, pero nunca he dado buenos resultados.

—Oh…

—Pero si quieres ir. Podemos. Pu… puedo intentarlo.

Su tartamudeo me llenaba de tanta ternura.

—No, —me reí nervioso, pues caí en cuenta de que yo tampoco sabía patinar. —Claro que no patinaremos. Yo tampoco soy bueno. Solo fue una idea fugaz. Pero ya se fue.

—Vale. ¿Vamos a la librería?

—Ok, pero después iremos a la juguetería.

—¿Te gustan las jugueterías?

—Emm, si jee…

—¡A mí también!

Nos reímos de nuestras niñerías. Caminamos a la librería y nos perdimos un rato, un rato bastante largo. Cuando nos dimos cuenta tuvimos que correr para llegar al cine de nuevo. Hinata tomo mi mano.

Sí, no era la primera vez que no tomábamos de la mano, pero si era la primera vez que era ella quien tomaba la delantera en ese asunto. Casi me arrastro, me dejo anonadado.

Entramos al cine, y de nueva cuenta, no puse atención a la cinta. Solo podía mirar el rostro de Hinata en la oscuridad. Sus facciones, sus risas, sus expresiones de asombro, cuando sus ojos se abrían mucho, yo imaginaba algo grande en la peli, pero verla a ella eran tan irreal, que no me hacia querer voltear el rostro.

Finalmente termino.

—Estuvo divertida. —Me dijo. Asentí, porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Me volvía un completo idiota. Lo cual, no era raro, me refiero a que yo entendía lo que sentía por ella, pero ahora estaba más estúpido que de costumbre. Mis ideas, desaparecieron, en mi cabeza no dejaba de aparecer Ino y sus quejas sobre "chicos idiotas que no me toman en serio. Quiero decir, veme Sakura, soy verdaderamente hermosa y Shisui, por muy guapo que este, no va a hacerme polvo". Ni siquiera recordaba que ella hubiera salido con alguien de la familia de Sasuke.

Pero me daba cuenta de algo. Si había alguien verdaderamente hermosa, esa era Hinata. Y yo no quería meter la pata, aunque seguro ya la había metido, quiero decir, es normal en mí. Pero hoy, justo hoy, la veía menos humana, la veía más irreal y perfecta, más hermosa, más… Estaba en blanco, estaba totalmente en cero. No tenía idea. ¿Qué hiciera lo mismo que hacia siempre? ¿Qué siguiera por el mismo camino? ¿Qué hiciera lo que sintiera? ¿Qué siguiera a mi corazón?

Definitivamente nadie tenía la más remota idea. Y ahora aquí estábamos. Ella mirándome y yo en blanco. Si hubiera tenido espacio, seguro salía corriendo, huiría de aquí lo más rápido posible y me metería en mi cama para no salir jamás.

—¿Qué sucede? —Me pregunto una vez más.

—Hinata… yo… tu… —Se los dije, esto estaba destinado a salir mal, en algún momento metería la pata, estaba seguro. Quise tomar su mano, quise delinear su rostro, quise… ¡demonios!, traía un colgante en forma de un pajaron enjaulado, quise tomarlo, y pensé, seria estúpido tocar su pecho, debo tener cuidado pero...

No sé qué rayos intente hacer, mi mano en lugar de tomar su colgante, su brazo, su cuello… Salió directa a tocar su pecho.

¿Qué?

Sí, de verdad. Su pecho.

¡Estaba tocando el pecho de Hinata Hyuuga!

Y lo único que podía pensar era. "Fue un patán completamente, me manoseo en un nanosegundo"… Que alguien me quite el chip de Ino, por favor.

En serio que no quería hacerlo. No quería, y ahora no podía quitar mi mano de ahí.

¿Qué fue eso?

¿Un apretón?

Dios, Dios, Dios, por favor sácame de aquí.

Maldito sea yo y mi incapacidad para reaccionar. Hinata salió huyendo. Después de pasar por todas las tonalidades de rojo que se pueden imaginar. Extrañamente, aunque todo lo veía lento, y claro, no podía hacer nada para que se detuviera, era como estar atado, como si alguien más hiciera mi cuerpo moverse.

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que me pude descongelar.

Nunca tuve la estrategia, y la táctica se me fue por el caño.


	7. LO DIFICIL

**CAPITULO 7**

 **LO DIFICIL**

Me llego al oído el susurro, de alguien al otro lado de la puerta. No distinguía la conversación, y de hecho tampoco distinguía las voces de los causantes del barullo. Vale, exagero. No era un barullo, pero después de un fin de semana de silencio absoluto con pequeñas interrupciones de mi abuelo, avisando la vista de Karin y Nagato, no había tenido más inconvenientes.

¿Recuerdan que les comente lo del monstro debajo de la cama?

Bueno, en estos momentos, habría sido de muchísima utilidad que ese ser existiera. Hubiera dejado que me llevara a donde se le diera la gana. No podía volver a salir. Asomar mi rubia cabellera al sol, era algo descartado.

Hinata se fue. Se fue y no fui tras ella. Me quede congelado. Suspendido en el tiempo. Cuando llegue a mi casa, lo único que mi cuerpo quiso hacer fue meterse debajo de la cama. Ningún ente extraño me jalo hacia adentro. No apareció nadie que pudiera matarme de un susto.

Sí, totalmente descartado. Debajo de mi cama no hay nada. Monstro inútil.

—Naruto tienes visitas.

Ni siquiera tenía voz para responder. Que patético era.

La puerta se abrió y vi cabellos pelirrojos asomándose por la misma. Gaara cerró la puerta después de entrar. El barullo de afuera continúo. Al parecer no era el único en mi casa.

Vi como Gaara camino hasta llegar a mi cama. Se sentó en la alfombra y no dijo nada por un rato.

—He echado todo a perder. —Dije, porque sabía que Gaara, podía quedarse a vivir ahí eternamente, que solo cumplía su función de darme apoyo moral.

Gaara no respondió.

—Hinata no… no voy a verla nunca más.

La única reacción que conseguí con mi declaración fue un suspiro.

—Tal vez todo se solucione. —Dijo después de un rato.

—No lo hará.

—No me parece algo tan malo.

¿Cómo? «algo tan malo» —¿Tu sabes lo que paso? Por primera vez asome totalmente la cabeza de debajo de la cama.

Con un asentimiento de barbilla, me dio a entender que así era.

—¿Cómo?

Inclino su cabeza. —Lee me dijo.

—¿Y cómo diablos se enteró Cejas? —Salí completamente de debajo de la cama.

—Por la chica de los chongos. No recuerdo su nombre.

—¿¡La novia de su primo!? —Demonios. Estoy muerto.

Mi teléfono sonó. Ese maldito sonido otra vez. —¿Qué pasa?

—¡Gaara! Hinata no me ha llamado. Odio ese maldito tono de mensaje. Cada vez que suena, sé que no es ella, porque ella tiene un tono diferente. Pero eso no evita que mi estómago se contraiga. Es como si una mano siniestra lo apretara y soltara poco después. ¡Es horrible!

El pelirrojo, se limitó a hacer una mueca de horror. —Uzumuaki. —Me llamo serio. —No puedes quedarte a vivir debajo de tu cama.

—Yo creo que sí puedo.

—¡Somos rockstars! —Dijo, intentando imitarme en mi grito de guerra.

Me hubiera gustado sonreír. Porque Gaara animado y medio gritando era una cosa poco común, de hecho, era la primera vez que lo veía haciendo el tonto.

—Vamos Uzumaki. Es nuestro tiempo. Quizá los ha habido mejores, pero este es el nuestro. —Gaara, me hacía un recuento de todo lo que le había dicho. Momentos como cuando murió su madre, o cuando su padre decayó tanto que se desentendió de él y sus hermanos. Vamos, no eran los recuerdos más agradables. Pero yo sabía que había ayudado a Gaara, eso nos había unido. Éramos un par de locos que habían tenido momentos de suma tristeza, pero que habían afrontado las cosas por el lado amable, o al menos inventando ese lado. Caray, hemos pasado por cosas peores que tocar el pecho de una chica. Vale, vale, no solo era una chica. Era Hinata. Pero tal vez si estaba exagerando un poco.

—Seguramente Hinata no me bajara de loco, raro, extraño… pervertido...

—Eres diferente. Nunca dejes de serlo. Eres un caos total y eso es el rock.

—Si lo que intentas es hacer que me dé cuenta de todas las idioteces sin sentido que te he dicho. Lo estas logrando. —Reí por primera vez desde el incidente con mi niña de ojitos de luna.

Gaara, tenía razón, era un rockstar, nací para gritar lo que siento, y disfruto y hago las cosas en el momento. La regué. Pero no es el fin del mundo. —¿Entonces? ¿Voy a verla ahora? —Gaara se levantó y me ofreció su brazo, lo estreche y de un brinco me separe del suelo.

—Primero que nada, báñate Uzumaki.

Olí mis axilas sin discreción. —En serio apesto. —Murmure.

Tenia que gastar todas las oportunidades posibles. Y que mejor, que hacerlo cuando las ideas están frescas en mi mente.

O

Dicho y hecho, me di el más concienzudo baño, que pude haber tenido en la vida. Al salir de mi habitación me encontré con los rostros de casi todas las personas que conocía.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—No puedes perderte todo el fin de semana y preguntarnos eso. —Sakura gritando, no era nada raro.

—OK. Pongan atención. —Dije serio e ignorando el alegato de la "rosadita" (como la llamaba Karin) —Voy a salir. Necesito que tú, tú, y tú vengan conmigo.

—¿A dónde vas a ir muchacho? —Pregunto mi abuelo.

—A solucionar las cosas. —A ser yo.

Salí corriendo de ahí con Gaara, Sasuke y Sai.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Pregunto Sai.

—Llevaremos serenata.

—¿Qué dices? —Casi grito Sasuke.

—Serenata. Como mariachis. —Los tres me giraron a ver confundidos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ok, no será tanto como mariachis, pero si será una serenata.

O

Llegamos a su casa, armados con un par de guitarras y un pandero.

Gaara y Sai comenzaron a tocar una melodía, mientras yo intentaba cubrir los huecos de la canción con el pandero. Era una canción que yo adoraba. Siempre quise cantársela a alguien. Claro que mi voz chillona y estridente, no servía mucho para cantar. He ahí el «porque» necesitaba a Sasuke.

—You are the sun… you are the only one… My heart is blue… My heart is blue for you…

Después de Sasuke todos empezamos a corear.

—By my, by my little rock and roll queen… By my, by my little rock and roll queen…

Ni siquiera llegamos a la segunda estrofa cuando la puerta de la casa de Hinata se abrió. Nos recibieron unos ojos perlas confundidos y algo molestos.

—¿Qué carajo creen que hacen?

Di un paso al frente, y hable lo más varonil que pude. —Vine a ver a Hinata. —En ese momento no entendí, el porqué de mi pose desafiante, tal vez no era la mejor de las ideas. Pero ya saben, yo todo lo hago sin pensar. Cuando quiero hacer algo, lo hago y ya está. Simple, sin vueltas, sin arrepentimientos.

—¿Quién te crees que eres y con qué derecho vienes a importunar a mi prima? Lárguense antes de que llame a la policía.

—Sereno moreno. —Dijo Sai. —Deja que salga la novia de mi amigo, y nos vamos, sin problema.

—¿Novia? —Me miro detenidamente. —¿Son ustedes los amigos de Lee verdad? —Nos señaló a mí y a Gaara.

Asentimos.

—No sé qué les habrá dicho Lee, pero Hinata, no está interesada en convivir con un grupo de musiquillos de cuarta como ustedes.

¿Musiquillos de cuarta? ¿Cómo dijo?

—¡Oye!... —El grito de Sasuke fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió una vez, más.

—Neji, cálmate. Él es amigo de Hinata. —Su novia lo tomaba del brazo e intentaba hacer que retrocediera.

—¿Amigo? ¿Hinata amigo de este carbón? —Rugió el castaño.

—Tengo fama de ser un carbón, y a veces lo soy, es cierto. —Le interrumpí. —Pero aun así, siendo un desastre, los sentimientos que tengo por Hinata son sinceros.

—¿De qué carajo hablas?

—Yo… —pensé en Hinata. Nos vi a nosotros, mis amigos algo molestos por el tono del tal Neji y la reacción de la novia del mismo. Hinata no había salido. No había salido a ver el desastre que estábamos haciendo fuera de su casa. Temí, me corrió una angustia atroz, al pensar que a ella no le importara mi presencia. Que todo lo que pude haber recorrido con ella ya había pasado de tiempo.

Recordé su rostro en el cine y le di sentido a varias cosas importantes:

La primera: me di cuenta porque me quede como bobo mirándola en el cine, ella no se percataba de que lo hacía y así la podía ver siendo ella, solamente y eso fue mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto jamás. Ella naturalmente.

La segunda: Estaba muerto de miedo, de verdad paralizado en ese momento porque ella me gustaba. Ya sé lo que piensan "Claro que te gusta, eso había quedado en evidencia hace mucho." Pero no era solo eso. Me asustaba porque nunca había querido así a nadie. Porque tenía miedo de no verla, de que se olvidara de mí y encontrara a alguien mejor. Lo que, dicho sea de paso, era muy posible.

—¿Piensas hablar? —Neji, seguía con sus ojos claros mirándome enojado. Estoy seguro que si hubiera dicho, «me gusta tu novia», no se habría puesto tan loco. Ahora que lo pienso, me salte la investigación. Shikamaru ya no me paso datos relevantes de la familia y no supe si alguien hablo con Lee, y… ¡rayos!, no se me ocurrió preguntarle a Gaara.

—¡Estoy enamorado de ella! —Fue todo muy extraño, escuche esas palabras como su hubieran salido de mi boca en un grito lastimero, de hecho creo que si habían salido de mi boca, por lo que… sí, las había dicho yo.

La puerta de su casa se abrió lentamente de nuevo y la vi. La vi una vez más. Parada a lado de la puerta, con sus mejillas teñidas de carmín y sus ojitos de luna brillantes y risueños. —¿Eso es verdad? —Pregunto algo nerviosa.

—Hi… Hinata… yo, esto… —aclare mi garganta. —Sí, es cierto. Realmente, estoy enamorado de ti. De verdad me gustas mucho y quiero que sepas que si yo tuviera la opción de salir con cualquiera en el mundo entero, yo te elegiría a ti en todo siempre. Simplemente verte, sentarme en un sofá contigo, comer una pizza y ver algún programa de tv. Elegiría siempre, estar a tu lado.

Mi legua se había disparado y había dicho cursilería y media. Pero no me importaba. —Yo no soy de los que se callan las cosas. Soy un raro, maniático, tal vez algo pervertido, no lo sé. Mis rarezas son algo extremas en ocasiones. Pero necesito, quiero, de verdad quiero que me des una oportunidad para estar juntos.

El silencio reino el espacio unos minutos. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Hinata aún no se alejaba de la puerta de su casa y yo de milagro no había muerto en ese instante.

—Naruto, —Sus labios se movieron y formaron la palabra que más había escuchado a lo largo de mi vida, pero que jamás me había parecido más agradable escuchar. Mi nombre. —Yo… —Bajo la mirada y jugo un poco con sus dedos. —Me… —levanto el rostro cubierto de un rojo intenso y me miro. Fue hermoso. —Me gusta la gente, que si te extraña te busca, si te quiere lo dice, y si algo le molesta, no se calla. —Me sonrió. Y esa fue mi bandera de salida para mandarlo al carajo todo. —Me gustas tú y todas tus rarezas.

Camine hacia ella y la bese, no me importo que ahí estuviera Neji, o quien fuera… acaricie levemente sus labios con los míos, apenas rozándolos. —No te asustes si se me cae un diente. —Le susurre.

Ella se alejo y abrió mucho los ojos. —¡Naruto! —Me reprocho la pequeña broma.

—Te quiero. —Le dije en voz baja. Una y otra vez.

Enamorarse no tiene mayor mérito, lo comprobé. Enamorarse es fácil.

 **Lo realmente difícil, es salir entero de una historia de amor.**

Yo espero, no salir jamás de esta.

 *** F I N ***


End file.
